Running Free
by Lady Elanya
Summary: Shay is the only hope for the world but she can never help unless she stops running. Chapters 16 and on have a new format. Please R&R. Thank you all for such a successful story.
1. A Young Mercenary

Hello everyone. This is my 1st fan fic so please read & review hope you like it. Anyways thank you to Sakura Courage Solo for encouraging me. Enough talk on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 1  
A Young Mercenary  
  
"Brad" a young girl pushed him in a Command Wolf's cockpit. "Go, don't stay here or they'll get you too. You must escape. Don't worry about me, I can manage on my own. We will see each other again, I know you'll make sure of that. Now go."  
  
"No Anna, I won't let them take you, I'll never leave you, I'd die first. "Brad reached up to the young girl. "Your only 7, your coming with me."  
  
"No I'm not. I know I'm young, but you can escape. I will find you. Now go." She pushed the cockpit closed and began to run away until a large man grabbed her and knocked her out.  
  
"Anna" Brad screamed and sat up in his bed sweating. "Man not that dream again, it's been seven years since that incident."  
  
"Brad, are you ok?" Bit ran in wearing only his boxers.  
  
"Bit, would it kill you to put something on." Jamie walked in and tossed Bit a shirt. "I heard you screaming, Brad. Are you ok."  
  
"I'm fine" Brad pulled on a shirt.  
  
"BIT CLOUD" Leena yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Gotta go," Bit went running down the hall.  
  
"Get back here Bit" Leena had an empty box of cookies in her hand. " You ate them all, now you pay. " She went running after him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Bit came running past them again, but tripped.  
  
"I've got you now." Leena took the empty box and began hitting him with it.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Bit screamed.  
  
"Want some popcorn" Jamie looked at Brad.  
  
"Where'd you get that." Brad replied as he took a handful.  
  
"Oh, I just ran to the kitchen and quickly heated it up." Jamie bent down to ask Bit if he wanted any until he heard a crack and Bit's screaming.  
  
"I have got a feeling he doesn't want any, Jamie." Doc appeared dressed and ready for battle. "Leena are you done?"  
  
"Yes dad." Leena stood up straight and fixed her hair. "That feels better", she walked off whistling.  
  
"Ow, a little help." Bit was smashed into the wall and Brad helped him up.  
  
"Ok listen up team, the real reason I'm out here is to tell you that we've got a battle this afternoon." Doc was excited.  
  
"Against who" Bit cracked his back and stood up straight. "Ah that's better."  
  
"I don't know how you do it Bit." Jamie turned to Doc.  
  
"Anyways, we're up against the Vipers Team again." Doc smiled.  
  
"The Vipers Team." Leena appeared from behind the corner with a doughnut in her mouth.  
  
"Yes, to make up for the one the Elephander ruined." Doc turned to Bit, "I want you to use the Snyder, the Vipers have really strong shields now, that will be hard to penetrate."  
  
"K, Doc." Bit looked over at Leena. "Hey isn't that one of my doughnuts"  
  
"Yes" Leena smiled.  
  
"But it's mine." Bit's mouth was wide open.  
  
"Bit, Leena will you pay attention. I'm not done yet." Doc looked down. "We still have one problem."  
  
"What dad" Leena hit Bit with the last bite of the doughnut and he quickly picked it up and finished it.  
  
"Ok, that was weird, but the Vipers have hired two mercenaries, so we need 5 fighters. We'll have to hire a mercenary ourselves. Brad you know the most about this kind of stuff where do you think we should go to hire one?" Doc turned to face him.  
  
"Hmmm, I would have to say New Hope." Brad sat down on the couch.  
  
"This could cost us a lot if we're not careful. We need to hire a first timer, a nobody." Jamie started the Hover Cargo. "Let's get going we don't want to waist any time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get back here. You know the Backdraft does not accept traitors. You saw what happened to Stoller."  
A woman in a Zabat yelled.  
  
"Pierce, will you just shuttup." A young teenager in a Storm Sworder blew a hole in the side of a Whale King. "It's not like I wanted to be a member of the Backdraft."  
  
"Shay, don't do this. Think of what all we've done for you." Pierce launched.  
  
"What all you've done for me. You've made me forget my past, the only family I know I have betrayed the Backdraft and is a mercenary." Shay shouted back. " See ya later" Shay activated the booster on her Storm Sworder and before she knew it, she was long gone. " That feels better, no more Pierce breathing down my neck. Now I can be a mercenary at last, and use my skill for good. First, I need to go to New Hope and dye my hair and buy new clothes. Then I need to find a team, but who will hire a nobody."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok we're here team. Brad, Bit, and Leena I want you to go looking for someone to hire, bring them back here for my final decision." Doc went back to playing with his Zoids models.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Brad, I'm going to go shop." Leena waved and started to walk away. " I hope it won't be to much trouble."  
  
"Ya, and I'm going to go to the new Parts Shop down the road." Bit turned around and then started to run.  
  
"Man, those two always run off when there is work to be done. Looks like it's up to me to find a mercenary." Brad walked in to a bar. " New Hope brings back so many memories, this is where Anna and I lived and were separated. I will find you."  
  
"You looking for a mercenary" A girl with red hair and ragged clothes looked up. "Woe your Brad, the pilot of the Shadow Fox with the Blitz Team. Your in Class S."  
  
"Ya," Brad seemed kind of proud. We've been Class S for 6 months now. Thankfully the Backdraft hasn't resurfaced yet. "So are you a mercenary. A little young aren't you."  
  
"Ya so what, I'm looking for my first job." She seemed offended.  
  
"Great job Brad" Leena came running with some shopping bags.  
  
"You found someone." Bit was holding 10 bags for Leena.  
  
"Uh, I...I mean yeah I guess." Brad look at her eyes and she winked. I know those eyes.  
  
"Wow your Leena Tauros, also a member of the Blitz Team, the Gun Sniper pilot, right." She stepped forward.  
  
"Ya, look Bit she knows her pilots." Leena smiled.  
  
"Ohmigosh, Your Bit Cloud, I've always wanted to meet you." She shook his hand.  
  
"Comon, he doesn't need any more pride." Leena grabbed her hand and pulled her off balance.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So what kind of Zoid do you pilot" Doc scratched his chin.  
  
"I pilot a Storm Sworder Triple S." She seemed very proud.  
  
"And what's your name" Leena sat down on the couch next to Bit.  
  
"It's Shay." She leaned up against a wall.  
  
"And how old are you" Brad couldn't help but stare. She seems so familiar. But from where.  
  
"I'm 14." Shay raised her eyebrow. "And why are you staring at me."  
  
"Sorry" Brad blushed and looked at Doc. "So"  
  
"Wow a Storm Sworder Triple S, those are impossible to get, there are only like 10 in existence." Doc smiled. "I'm ready to see your test flight."  
  
"Ok" Shay smiled. "Storm come." A Storm Sworder swooped down and opened it's cockpit.  
  
"Wow" Doc screamed as Shay ran out of the Hover Cargo.   
  
"Start whenever your ready' Jamie turned on all the stats.  
  
"Ok" Shay started up in the air and turned on the boosters and instantly broke the sound barrier.  
  
"Wow, she really knows how to pilot that Zoid" Bit was in shock. "I wonder who taught her."  
  
"I've seen enough." Doc smiled. " Your hired."  
  
"Yes" Shay shouted.  
  
Those eyes, where have I seen them before, they're like ones right out of a dream. Who is she? Brad was in his own little world.  
  
  
  
Next Time  
  
"Hi it's Shay. It's battle time at last, the Vipers Team are no match for me and Storm. But what happens when the Backdraft decides it is finally time to show payback to the Blitz Team for what they did to them. Man I can't get away from them. Oh no, I'm in trouble, huh, why is Jamie helping me, I don't even know him. Anyways next time on Running Free.   
A Flying Crush & Dark Battle, Ready fight.  
  
Hello everyone. Hey Sakura I did it. Anyways this is my first fic so please read and review. I hope you liked it. Oh ya constructive flames excepted tell me anything you think I should do to make this story better. See ya.  
Ps: Read The Lone Mercenary, its great. 


	2. A Flying Crush & Dark Battle

Hello I'm back thanks for reading and reviewing those of you that did (Psycho-kitty-purra, The Big Fisch, and Sakura Courage Solo.) Enough talk on with the fic.  
  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 2  
A Flying Crush & Dark Battle  
  
  
"Hey Doc." Bit was launching. "What 2 mercenaries did the Vipers hire?"  
  
"They hired two unknowns, one pilots a Zaber Tiger, and the other a fully-loaded Pteras." Doc looked around. "But that's all we know about them, so it should benefit to have two arial Zoids. Ok here comes the judge."  
  
"The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battle Field. Only fighters and personnel have authorized access. Danger, Danger, all other must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battle field set up. The Vipers Team vs. the Blitz Team, Battle Mode 0982. Ready, Fight." The judge's hands crossed symboling the start of the battle.  
  
"Ok Jamie, I want you to keep an eye on Shay, to see her fighting abilities and if I should hire her permanently." Doc was at the controls of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"K, Doc" Jamie turned off his intercom. "What is Doc thinking this is her first battle and he is giving her a major role. I think she should just be up here and maybe help out a bit just to see what real battle is like."  
  
"Hey Jamie" Shay appeared in the computer.  
  
"Ya" Jamie was kind of surprised.  
  
"Will you watch my back" Shay had a little bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"What you scared." Bit popped up with his usual cocky grin.  
  
"NO" Shay shot back." It is just that you guys on the ground can't help much with taking this arial zoid down."  
  
"Whatever" Bit leaned back in his seat, "Oh ya Doc, I've been meaning to ask you, why are we going up against to Vipers Team when we are in Class S?"  
  
"Oh that's easy" Doc smiled, "The Zoids Battle Commission has started setting up battles allowing smaller teams, like the Vipers, to move up in ranks."  
  
"Ok" Bit yawned.  
  
"Man where is this Vipers Team anyways" Shay looked around.  
  
"I don't know" Jamie turned on his heat monitoring system. "I'm not picking them up on sensors either."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this" Shay slumped down in her seat.  
  
"Wait there's something" Brad pointed towards some wrecked Zoids.  
  
"Those are defiantly Stealth Vipers" Shay seemed worried. Only the Backdraft does stuff like this. "Woe what was that." two bullets whizzed past her.  
  
"It's a Whale King" Jamie was in awe.  
  
"Altair" Shay whispered.  
  
"Huh, what did you say," Jamie looked over to her. "Do you know them?"  
  
"Yes" was all Shay was able to say.  
  
"Is it Dr. Laydon, finally coming back for his revenge." Leena asked   
  
"It's Layon" Everyone screamed at her.  
  
"Whatever" Leena rolled her eyes.  
  
"No" Doc shook his head.  
  
"Hello Blitz Team" a man appeared on the computer. "And Shay" he glared at her. " I am Altair, of the Backdraft Group. I know Bit should recognize me."  
  
"Hey your the guy that stole my Liger last year." Bit began firing rounds at the Whale King.  
  
"Puny weapons like that can't hurt me." Altair laughed. "Oh and Shay how are you doing."  
  
"Go away" Shay shook her head and covered her ears. " I don't know you any more."  
  
"Ah is that any way to treat the man that practically raised you." Altair laughed even harder.  
  
"Raised me, you a-hole. Nobody raised me, all I was taught to do was fight." Shay was getting angry.  
  
"Either way, I taught you everything you know." Altair tilted his head.  
  
"No you didn't Pierce and Stoller did" Shay shot back.  
  
"Of couse I did" Pierce launched her Zabat. "And now we say goodbye." She began shooting at Shay.  
  
"Pierce you, Arrggg" Shay began to nose dive.  
  
"No Shay" Jamie started to dive after her.  
  
"I'll get you" Leena screamed. "Weasle Unit..."  
  
"No Leena, Bit look" Brad pointed up in the sky.  
  
"Jamie and Shay are going to crash." Bit screamed out.  
  
"Man where's the Wild Eagle when you need him." Doc shook his head.  
  
"Right here" Jamie had turned into his alternate ego.  
  
"Shay wake up!" Jamie shouted into the intercom link.  
  
"Where am I" Shay opened her eyes.  
  
"You have to pull up!" Jamie shouted back.  
  
"Oh ya, Pierce" Shay turned around, "I have a little payback for you."  
  
"That's the spirit" Doc made a fist.  
  
"Swords, fully extend," Shay shouted, "Pierce here I come"   
  
"What" Pierce tried to turn around but it was to late Shay had already sliced up the Zabat. "System eject"  
  
"Retreat" Altair turned around. "Pull out of this air space immediately."  
  
"See ya" Shay mocked. "Till' next time"  
  
"Shay are you okay" Jamie ran up.   
  
"Ya" Shay landed but fainted out of her cockpit.  
  
"Woe watch it" Jamie ran up and caught her.  
  
"Awe, what do we have here" Bit ran up in the Liger.  
  
"I could use a little help" Jamie was blushing up a storm.  
  
"Here I'll take her" Brad had his arms out.  
  
"No, It's not that she's to heavy," Jamie blushed even more. "I just need Doc to bring the Hover Cargo around so we can put her in her bed."  
  
"Right" Leena laughed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Huh, where am I" Shay was next to a boy not much older than 11.  
  
"Let's go sis" he picked her up.  
  
"Where are we going" She looked around.  
  
"We are going home" He looked up at the stars.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shay sat up in bed. "Man that was a weird dream, mmmmm, I smell bacon" she walked out of her room only to see Jamie cooking breakfast. "Hi Jamie"  
  
"Your up" Jamie looked away blushing.  
  
"What's wrong" Shay leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Oh he's just got a cmrmumsmh" Bit was muffled when Jamie covered his mouth.  
  
"He,he" Jamie blushed even more.  
  
"Awe, our little baby Jamie is growing up" Leena laughed.  
  
"Guys stop it" Jamie turned around.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it, Jamie" Brad walked up.  
  
"Admit what" Shay looked around.  
  
Everyone in the room was laughing except Shay and Jamie who let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
Next time  
  
Hi it's Leena. Shay is a strange girl, we finally have our paycheck for this month and I'm taking her shopping, and what is she talking about, Me have a crush on Bit, Please. Anyways we are interrupted when a strange person begins to follow us, Shay says she might know who they are. What is going on, can't a girl go shopping in peace. Next time on Running Free  
Shopping Day, & Girl Talk, Ready Fight  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again to Psycho-Kitty-Purra, The Big Fisch, and Sakura Courage Solo for reviewing. I promise it won't take long to update, because I've already written it I just have some spell checking to do, but I won't update until I get at least 4 more reviews. Anyways thanks to all you who did review, until next time. See ya  
  
Ps. Please r&r , constructive flames excepted, and I don't own Zoids.  
  
Pss. Please check out these two stories, The Lone Mercenary by Sakura Courage Solo, and Violet Storm by Psycho-Kitty-Purra. 


	3. Shopping Day & Girl Talk

Hello, I'm finally back, sorry it took so long. This chapter is a bit more serious that the rest but  
I still like it. You finally get to find out a bit more about Shay. Thank you to all who reviewed  
you made me feel bad, because all of you gave excellent reviews and I just wanted to get this chapter up.  
Well enough wasting time, on with the chapter.  
Running Free  
Chapter 3  
Shopping Day & Girl Talk  
  
"So Shay, has Doc given you your paycheck yet?" Leena counted the money in her hand.  
  
"Yep, $700 dollars," Shay smiled. "Not bad for my first paycheck, right."  
  
"Yeah," Leena looked out her window, since her and Shay were sharing a room until Doc prepared   
Shay one. "So today's a nice day, why don't we go shopping in Romeo City. When we get there of course?"  
  
"Sure, that should be fun." Shay cracked her neck. "But what should we do until we get there."  
  
"How about some girl talk until we can leave." Leena sat on her bed.  
  
"Sure, but about what?" Shay laid down.  
  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Leena smiled.  
  
"Not a whole lot." Shay blushed. "I know you like Bit."  
  
"What are you talking about." Leena looked surprised.  
  
"Oh common everyone knows," Shay paused, "except Bit."  
  
"You don't know anything." Leena acted proud.  
  
"Oh if your saying you don't like him, is it ok if I make a move on him?" Shay grinned.  
  
"Yes!" Leena shouted.  
  
"Yes, what?" Shay grinned evilly  
  
"Well look we arrived at the Romeo City, let's go" Leena grabbed her.  
  
"Ok" Shay stood up and began to run just to keep up with Leena. She must like him the way  
she changed the subject so fast.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Shay!" Leena gasped. "You look awesome."  
  
"I am not wearing this," Shay stood in front of a mirror. "These are your clothes"  
  
"Yeah so," Leena looked offended "Is their something wrong with that."  
  
"No, it's just I want my own style" Shay walked back out of the changing room in her new clothes,  
which included a large vest, black pants, and black boots. "I do like your head thing though, and   
I will hear it for battle. It looks good with my hair color."  
  
"Oh yeah black hair is really hard to match with. Ok lets go" Leena grabbed her other shopping bag with Shay's new fighting outfit.  
  
"I guess we should go, but about the black hair you should know this is my original." Shay shrugged.  
  
"Shay, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you know Altair?" Leena turned around and started   
to walk backwards.  
  
"You have to keep this a secret." Shay looked around.  
  
"Pilots honor," Leena put her hand on her chest.  
  
"I used to be a member of the Backdraft." Shay whispered.  
  
"What! But your so young!" Leena shouted.  
  
"Shhhhhh," Shay covered her mouth. "It wasn't by choice. I was raised to be their best fighter.  
But don't ask me why they chose me."  
  
"Ohhh," Leena shook her head up and down. "Kind of like Vega Obsucra."  
  
"Yeah, actually he was one of my 3 quote, quote friends but thanks to you I was able to escape during the aftermath of when   
Bit beat Vega. He may have a hard exterior but Vega was a sweet boy; who was just like me and   
only wanted to know about his past." Shay smiled.  
  
"So who were the other 2 friends." Leena looked at her.  
  
"Next was Stoller," Shay looked up.   
  
"You mean the guy with the Elephander, that betrayed the Backdraft." Leena looked at Shay to see if   
she was right.  
  
"Yeah, he taught me alot of what I know," Shay sighed. "I spent 4 of my 7 years their under his   
training."  
  
"And third," Leena smiled. "Was it a boy?"  
  
"Hardly," Shay shot back. "It was Dr. Layon."  
  
"Dr. Laydon," Leena stepped back.  
  
"It's Layon, and yes, he respected me, and saw me for who I was. He also trained me for awhile."  
Shay frowned, "Pierce and the others only saw me as a tool that could be used for their benefit."  
  
"You poor girl," Leena put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait, shhhh," Shay looked around. "Someone's been following us since we left that last shop."  
  
"What!" Leena frantically looked around. "I don't see anyone."  
  
"When your taught by the best, you have to learn to be the best." Shay turned into an alley.  
"Common," she pulled Leena behind a wall.  
  
"Where did she go," the man looked around the alley.  
  
"I've got you now." Shay came at him with a kick.  
  
"Ow," the man was pinned up against a wall. "Wow Shay looks like the kick boxing lessons I gave  
you haven't gone to waste."  
  
"Stoller," Shay took her foot down. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yep," Stoller smiled, "How you doing?"   
  
"Stoller," Shay threw herself at him. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"Hey kiddo, it's ok, no need to cry." Stoller wiped away her tears. "I see you finally escaped and   
joined a team."  
  
"Yeah," Shay smiled, "Stoller meet..."  
  
"Leena right," Stoller shook her hand.  
  
"Yeah," Leena was still in shock from what all was going on.  
  
"Good team choice," Stoller smiled.  
  
"Well I didn't really choose them, I kind of just ran into them." Shay blushed.  
  
"So have you met any guys," Stoller grinned.  
  
"NO!" Shay shot back while seriously blushing. "And why is everyone all of a sudden interested in  
my personal life."  
  
"Because your a teenage girl, and it is normal to have a boyfriend or at least a crush." Stoller laughed.  
  
"Whatever," Shay looked up. "All I need is Storm."  
  
"You know Zoids aren't everything." Stoller began walking with them.  
  
"Of course they are," Shay blushed.  
  
"I've got a feeling that is not what you truly believe." Stoller stopped. "Well we will have to  
continue this another day."  
  
"What," Shay looked surprised.  
  
"Yep I have to leave for now since the Backdraft is still after me. I don't want you to get   
caught to, but don't worry we will talk again." Stoller walked away.  
  
"Bye," Shay waved, but it was to late and he was already gone.  
  
"So Shay are you sure you don't like Jamie?" Leena grinned evilly.  
  
"NO OK AND LEAVE IT ALONE!" Shay stopped right before they got in the car. "Are you sure   
you don't like Bit?"   
  
"No," Leena blushed, "I guess we are going to get nowhere with this conversation."  
  
"I guess not" Shay sat back and relaxed in the car as Leena started it and began to drive down the   
road. I can't like anyone. I won't get attached to anyone. Everyone I have ever loved was taken   
away from me. Oh crap Shay, you've screwed up, you've become attached to Leena, she's your first real  
friend.  
  
"So, Shay do you have any family outside the Backdraft?" Leena looked over to see Shay come out of  
her daze.  
  
"Yes," Shay looked down. "The whole reason I'm a mercenary is to find them."  
  
"Huh," Leena looked confused.  
  
"When I was young I got separated from them when I was taken to become a member of the  
Backdraft Group." Shay sighed. "But that's about all I know about them."  
  
"Then how do expect to find them then." Leena looked over to her.  
  
"They have to most beautiful blue eyes." Shay smiled. "That is all I remember about them, and I   
have been having dreams about them lately and I'm confused."  
  
"Why is that?" Leena questioned.  
  
"One dream I have a sister, the next it's a brother." Shay frowned.  
  
"Well I'm sure it'll all work out." Leena smiled sweetly. "But we'll have to continue this   
conversation when we get back to our room, we're back at the Hover Cargo."  
  
"Ok," Shay smiled back. "Cool, Doc is running out here to greet us. He must have some new wonderful  
thing he want's to show us."  
  
Next Time  
Hi its Bit. Leena and Shay seem to be hiding something, I wonder what it is. Shay is having strange  
dreams, but won't tell anyone what there about. Shay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on your  
shower, and what do you mean don't take your yelling at me personal. Harry's returned and has a ring  
for Leena, when will he learn that Leena doesn't like him. Man today is just not my day.   
Anyways Next Time on Running Free.  
  
Dreams Lead to Sadness & Harry Briefly Returns, Ready Fight.  
Hello everyone. I know it was a little longer than the other chapters. It is my personal favorite,   
because it let's you get a little closer to Shay. Sorry if you thought it was to slow, but I had to  
have some serious moments. But next chapter is pretty funny, I promise. I know because I 've already   
written all the way to chapter 5. Please review, constructive flames accepted as usual. And thank you again, Sakura   
Courage Solo, Rumorgirl411, Nina Heart, The Big Fisch, and Clueless for reviewing, and I promise it won't take  
as long to update this time. It only took long because my computer had completely erased my this chapter, and I had  
to re-type it. Till next time, See ya.  
  
Ps. Please check out, The Lone Mercenary by Sakura Courage Solo.  
PS I don't own Zoids. 


	4. Dreams Lead to Sadness & Harry Briefly R...

Hello all my loyal readers. I finally updated. I hope you like this chapter, I had alot of fun writing it. Anyways on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids, you'd be watching this on TV and not reading it at Fan Fiction.net.  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 4  
Dreams Lead to Sadness & Harry Briefly Returns.  
"Leena, Shay" Doc came running as fast as he could go. "Your back. Did you find what you were  
looking for?"  
  
"I'm wearing it" Shay smiled.  
  
"It took you that long to find some clothes" Bit came walking out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Kind of" Leena started to blush. Bit is kind of cute. Nice body, Leena what are you saying this is Bit the guy you like to beat up not a hot and sexy lover boy  
  
"Leena are you ok," Bit looked confused.  
  
"Yeah," Leena looked away.  
  
"Ok I would like to continue chatting but I have to work on some improvements with my Storm Sworder." Shay waved and then walked into the hangar, only to see Jamie cleaning his Raynos. "Hey Jamie can I ask for a favor?"  
  
"Sure what?" Jamie turned away.  
  
"Can I have some help tuning up Storm, his swords have been reacting kind of slow." Shay   
climbed into her cockpit.  
  
"Ok" Jamie jumped down and started examining the Storm Sworder.  
  
"Hey Bit," Leena whispered "We may just be right about those two."  
  
"Yeah maybe" Bit smiled.  
  
"Leena my love" Harry came running out of the shadows.  
  
"Who's that?" Shay jumped down, until Harry grabbed her and began hugging her. "WHAT THE   
HECK."  
  
"Oh sorry" Harry turned beet red and ran to Leena. "How are you my love. That charged particle  
gun didn't hurt you any, right. I tried to protect you and I just wanted to let you know I love you  
and I want to be with you the rest of my life."  
  
"Harry thanks for the ring, but again Leena missed it." Doc handed the ring back to Harry.  
  
"What" Harry looked around. "Where did she go."  
  
"Oh, her and Shay went to go work out and then clean up." Bit scratched his head and yawned. "Today has been so boring, and did you guys notice that Leena and Shay were acting strange."  
  
"Kind of," Doc tilted his head. "But of course, I just hired Shay so she might be happy, and Leena   
might be acting strange because she is happy to have someone to talk to that is female."  
  
"True," Brad nodded. "Why are you worried Bit?"  
  
"No reason," Bit shrugged.  
  
"Doc, will this effect our money situation at all." Brad frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Doc seemed confused.  
  
"If Shay stays, will our pay go down?" Brad explained slowly.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you but where does Leena work out so I can go tell her." Harry took a step forward.  
  
"Your not going any where near her when she is exercising, Harry." Jamie jumped down off the Storm Sworder.  
  
"Jamie, who owns the Storm Sworder Triple S." Harry looked up at the Zoid. "Not even I have that type of Zoid."  
  
"Shay, does," Jamie smiled.  
  
"Jamie loves Shay" Bit began tickling him.  
  
"Stop it Bit." Jamie was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Not until you admit it." Bit tickled even harder.  
  
"Admit what?" Harry bent over to talk to Brad.  
  
"Oh, Jamie has a crush on Shay." Doc smiled.  
  
"Really?" Harry seemed surprised.  
  
"FINE, I LIKE SHAY!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Wow!" Bit stopped. "It worked."  
  
"I'm going to my room." Jamie ran away blushing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Who is that Harry guy?" Shay doing push-ups.  
  
"Oh, he has a crush on me." Leena cockily smiled. "And he leads the Champ Team."  
  
"The Champ Team?" Shay stopped and sat up.  
  
"Yeah," Leena started doing pushups.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've heard of them." Shay stood up and walked over to a punching bag and began   
kicking it. "So(kick)do(kick)you(kick)like(kick)him(kick)."  
  
"Nope," Leena stopped and sighed. "He's a total duntz."  
  
Shay began laughing. "Yeah from what I've heard, he must be. Oh yeah Leena, did you see how  
concerned Bit looked when you started blushing?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leena smiled.  
  
"Oh never mind," Shay popped her back. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Ok," Leena began kicking the bag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Showers are so nice." Shay picked finished lathering up her hair. Leena is so cool. This is the   
first time I've ever had a real friend.  
  
"Shower time," Bit walked into the bathroom.  
  
"BIT!" Shay screamed as she kicked him out of the bathroom.(literaly)  
  
"Woops!" Leena came running. "I guess I forgot to tell her that this was Bit's showering time."  
  
Shay grabbed a towel. "No one has ever seen me that naked besides my mom." Shay paused. "I  
think" She turned around and ran to her and Leena's room crying.  
  
"I didn't mean to do anything." Bit looked at the ground, only to see Jamie, Brad, Doc, and Leena  
walk up. "I'm sorry, but it was actually my shower time."  
  
"Bit," Jamie clenched his fists. "Couldn't you at least hear the shower running." Jamie punched Bit in the arm.  
  
"Ow, Jamie," Bit held his arm. "I'm sorry ok."  
  
"Then go tell her that." Jamie pointed down the hall.  
  
"Fine," Bit turned around.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"I don't even know my own mother." Shay buried her head in her pillow. (knock, knock)  
  
"Shay," Bit leaned up to the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"NO," Shay yelled. "Don't take it personal."  
  
"Shay," Leena now leaned up. "I'm coming in."  
  
"Please don't." Shay covered her head with three pillows.  
  
"I think we need to leave her alone for awhile." Leena whispered to the others.  
  
"I have an idea." Doc went up to the door. "Shay, I've finished your room."  
  
"Ok." Shay wiped her away her tears and sounded a bit happier. "I'm coming out."  
  
"Wow, that was a quick change." Jamie took a step back, as Shay came out.  
  
"Where is it?" Shay smiled.  
  
"I decided to put it right next to Leena's." Doc pointed to the door. "You just have to set the lock."  
  
"Hmmm, what should I set it as." Shay looked up.  
  
"How about your birthday." Leena smiled.  
  
"Birthday?" Shay raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, you know the day you were born." Leena replied.  
  
Shay leaned over to talk to Leena. "I don't know when my birthday is."  
  
"WHAT?" Leena jumped back.  
  
"What's wrong Leena?" Bit wouldn't look at Shay. Why did Shay have an AZ on her back. What  
could AZ mean, and why does it seem like Leena and Shay are hiding something.  
  
"Nothing," Leena looked at Shay. "Well than how bout' when you got Storm?'  
  
"Ok" Shay smiled and input 6 numbers. "I'm going to go to sleep for awhile. I'm really tired, can   
we move my clothes in later?"  
  
"Sure," Leena waved and went back to her room.  
  
"Shay," Jamie put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yes, Jamie thanks." Shay smiled and then went into her room.  
  
"I'm gonna go fix dinner." Jamie turned around and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"How cute." Bit smirked and then turned to Brad. "How come you didn't make any contributions  
to making Shay happy?"  
  
"I don't know." Brad turned around. "Call me when dinners ready."  
  
"Ok," Bit smiled. Leena and Shay must have a secret. How did Shay know Altair? Why did he  
say that he raised her?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shay looked around. "Shayanna," A woman put her hand on her shoulder. "Zi is so beautiful this time of year."  
  
"I guess." Shay looked up at the woman with blonde hair and two triangles on her forehead. But then the dream changed and that same woman was standing behind a console. "I love you little sister." and before Shay knew it, she was sealed inside a capsule. Then after that, her dream was black for awhile, but then all of a sudden, light broke in and she saw, a man, a woman, and a young boy smiling at her. "Hello, young one." The man bent over. "What's your name?"   
  
"Shay!" someone yelled.  
  
"Woe!" Shay sat up in her bed. "What was that all about. Do I have a sister?" (knock, knock)  
  
"Shay!" Leena yelled. "Time to eat."  
  
"Be right out." Shay got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Let's go." When they walked in the dining room they saw Doc smiling. "What Doc?"  
  
"Harry has challenged us." Doc looked up. "And if we win, we get 20 times the normal prize   
money."  
  
"Oh yeah." Brad walked in, "But what if they win?"  
  
"Leena will have to go on a date with him." Doc looked at Leena.  
  
"Ok," Leena reluctantly replied. "Who you sending in?"  
  
"You, Bit, Brad, and Shay." Doc smiled. "He requested that Shay go out, he also said that Jack Cysco would be out."  
  
"Ok," Shay stretched. "He'll be crying for his mommy within five seconds."  
  
"Hi Shay." Jamie walked in with a plate of steak.  
  
"Hi Jamie," Shay smiled. "Need some help?"  
  
"I'm fine," Jamie set the plate down.   
  
"Shay," Bit walked in. "I need to talk to you later, ok."  
  
"Ok," Shay smiled.  
  
"What are we all waiting for." Bit smiled. "Let's dig in."  
  
Next Time  
  
Hi Jamie here. Bit and Shay have their converstation. Bit learns of Shay's past as a Backdraft Group member, and at last Shay tells Bit about her strange dreams. But there isn't time ofr alot of idle chit chat, it's battle time. Oh no Shay. I'm not out there to help you, what happens when Jack is to much for Shay to handle. Next time on Running Free  
  
True Friends & Super Sonic Battle, Ready Fight.  
  
Hello everbody. I hope you liked this chapter. I sure liked it, I'm sorry if it was a bit more dramatic, but Shay had to realize some stuff before she can open up. I promise that next chapter is excellent, the conversation is awesome. Well anyways please read & review. Till next chapter, See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	5. True Friends & Super Sonic Battle

Hello, I updated as quickly as possible this time. You all made me so happy, I woke up this morning, went online and there was 4 new reviews, thank you all so much.   
Sakura Courage Solo- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer, and always encouraging me.  
Blue-Wolf- I'm glad you like it.  
The Big Fisch- You are so awesome. The first reviewer of my other story, and you always right here whenever I update.   
Psycho-Kitty-Purra- Thank you for reviewing, but one question. When will you update your story.  
Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, duh.  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 5  
True Friends & Super Sonic Battle  
  
"So Shay do you like your new room?" Bit sat down on hte couch in the living room.  
  
"Yeah," Shay smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I have to know this, How did you know Altair? Why did he say he raised you?" Bit was very curious.  
  
"You really want to know." Shay sat down opposit of him.  
  
"Yes," Bit leaned forward.  
  
"I used to be a Backdraft Group member." Shay looked down.  
  
"You were with the Backdraft." Bit nodded. "I guess that seems about right, considering how well you pilot that Storm Sworder."  
  
"Thanks," Shay smiled. "But judging by your expression, your still not satisfied."  
  
"It's jut that I still have two questions." Bit looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Shay leaned back.  
  
"First, what was that AZ on your back?" Bit seemed confused.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure myself. " Shay laughed. "It's been there since I was little."  
  
"Ok," Bit smiled. "The second is, why did say not to take your yelling at me personal?"  
  
"I wasn't sad or mad at you for seeing me. It was more of a wake up call." Shay frowned. "I realized I don't even know my own mother."  
  
"Why is that?" Bit cocked his head.  
  
"When I was kidnaped by the Bacckdraft they seperated me from my family." Shay sighed. "And lately, my dreams have gotten strange."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bit leaned forward.  
  
"I'm not sure," Shay shook her head. "One moment I'm with a beautiful woman who calls me Shayanna, or little sister. The next moment, I'm sealed inside a capsule, then theres a family looking at me. I'm so confused."  
  
"Don't be," Bit smiled. "I'm sure sooner or later everything will be revealed." Bit paused and yawned. "Man, I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, we better get to sleep." Shay stood up. "Long day ahead of us tomarrow."  
  
"Thanks Shay." Bit stood up also.  
  
"For what," Shay turned around.  
  
"For telling me about yourself, it's nice to know about your friends." Bit smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Shay smiled, "I guess it is."  
  
"Goodnight," Bit turned around and walked down the hall.  
  
"Night," Shay turned off the light. Without my knowing it, I've made friends, True friends She walked to her room and went to sleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Brad's room....  
  
"Mommy, who's that little girl." A young Brad pulled at his mom's skirt.  
  
"She's your sister." his mom bent down and hugged him.  
  
"Sister!" the young Brad jumped back.  
  
"Yes," his mom smiled. "We've just adopted her. Her name is Shayanna, but just call her Anna."  
"Anna," Brad slowly opened his eyes, and sat up in bed. "Shayanna, that was my sisters name, and she was adopted, how weird. That makes me think....(beep)  
  
"Listen up team," Doc came on the intercom. "The battle's in 5 hours, so get any work that needs to be done, now."  
  
"I've got it." Brad smiled as he pulled his shirt on. "After this battle we're having a vacation. I can go to the New Hope Adoption Agency and research Shayanna Hunter or Anna Hunter." Brad walked out into the corridor.  
  
"Who's Anna Hunter." Bit yawned as he walked up.  
  
"None of you business." Brad shut his door. "What were you listening?"  
  
"No, I just caught what you said as you opened your door." Bit paused. "Wait did you say Shayanna."  
  
"Maybe, why?" Brad stopped walking.  
  
"Shay and I were talking last night and she mentioned that name." Bit stopped also. "Man if I could only remember what she said about it. Oh well, I'm sure it will come to me."  
  
"What will come to you." Shay popped out of her new room.  
  
"Nothing," Brad grabbed Bit.  
  
"Ow," Bit screamed.  
  
"Shhh," Brad put his finger to his lips.  
  
"You two are so weird."Shay turned around. "Tell everyone I'll be there shortly."  
  
"K," Bit and Brad both replied as they made their way into the dining room. "Shay will be down in a moment."  
  
"I wonder what she's doing." Jamie walked in with a plate of pancakes.  
  
"I bet I know," Leena came in all smiles.  
  
"What," everyone looked at her.  
  
"She's gonna make a grand entrance in her new battle outfit." Leena sat down.  
  
"New battle outfit?" Jamie blushed I wonder what she will look like in it.  
  
"What's wrong Jamie?" Shay walked in walked in wearing a mini-skirt, a tank top with a long vest that goes down to her ankles, and the same black boots.  
  
"WOW" Jamie jumped up. "Shay..."  
  
"You look awesome." Bit finished.  
  
"Thanks," Shay blushed. "I'm not used to wearing a skirt."  
  
"You look fine in one." Bit couldn't help but stare at her legs. (Slap)  
  
"Bit, underage." Leena sat next to him.  
  
"What," Bit paused. "I can't help it if she looks beautiful."  
  
"He's right," Brad smiled. "You look nice kid."  
  
"Ok guys stop it." Shay was smiling really big.  
  
"These pancakes are great." Bit had already eaten four.  
  
"Hey save some for us." Leena grabbed some off his plate, but when she did that she splashed some syrup on Shay.  
  
"Hey," Shay wiped it off but then took some of her syrup and flung it at Leena.   
  
"Hey," Leena threw a piece of a pancake at Shay.  
  
"Thats it, Food fight." Shay shouted as she threw a piece of pancake at Jamie.  
  
"Your on!" Everyone screamed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ready Fight" The judge crossed his hands.  
  
"Let's go Jack." Shay dove down with her swords but Jack evaded it. "Ok I guess the Lightning Saix's abilities aren't just rumors."  
  
"I've only lost once." Jack smiled. "And I'm definently not going to loose to some kid."  
  
"I'm a teenager thank you very much." Shay smirked. "Here I come." Shay came down in a fast spiral.  
  
"Ion booster activate." Jack turned around and began firing at Shay,  
  
"Crap." Shay was thrust around her cockpit. "My head. JACK CYSCO, YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN." She activated her ion booster, and then went in for another assault.  
  
"No way." Harry began firing at her.  
  
"Hey, I'm your opponent." Bit smiled as he charged the Iron Kong.  
  
"Champ Team registration number 564 (?) out of the battle." The judge announced.  
  
"No Harry," Benjamin and Sebastion both shouted.  
  
"I've got you now." Jack fired a heavy assualt.  
  
"Rrr" Shay seemed hurt. "I'm not going down without a fight." Shay targeted the Lightning Saix, as Jack targeted the Storm Sworder.  
  
"FIRE" they both shouted. Shay took out the guns on the Lighning Saix's back, but Jack accidently hit the Storm Sworder cockpit.  
  
"No, Shay" Jamie jumped out of his seat in the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Benjamin." Leena smiled. "Bye" she shot him down. "Shay are you ok, come in Shay. Jack. " Leena was pissed off. "Weasle Unit Total Assualt."  
  
"Argg." Jack was knocked around in his cockpit.  
  
"And last but not least, Sebastion." Brad said as he took out the final Iron Kong.  
  
"Battle over, Battle over." The judge shouted. "The winner is the Blitz Team."  
  
"Shay," Jamie came out of the Hover Cargo to see Shay in Bit's arms unconcious, with Leena talking to her and Brad extrememly worried. "Will she be ok?"  
  
"I don't know." Bit shook his head. "She took a big hit."  
  
"Is that blood." Jamie turned pale and then fainted.  
  
"Why is she so injured." Leena was crying.  
  
"She actually took a direct hit to the cockpit." Brad frowned.   
  
"We have to get her to a hospital." Doc sighed as he pulled up the Hover Cargo. "Someone grab Jamie, we gotta go fast."  
  
Next Time  
  
Hi it's Leena. Shay wakes up in the hospital. A man with long sunglasses shows up. But thankfully Shay makes it out but now she has to tell everyone about her being with the Backdraft except Brad, since he has gone to New Hope to search for his sister. When Shay goes looking for him, Brad tells her that he has a sister, and they both realize that there's something familiar about each other. Anyways Next Time on Running Free  
  
No New Hope For Brad, But A New Hope For Shay.  
  
Hello, Ancient Zoidian here. I promise it won't take long to update, so you all can find out what happens to Shay. Next chapter isn't my best but it's not that bad. Right now I'm working on Chapter 7, it's awesome, but you'll have to wait until I get there. Again thank you to Sakura Courage Solo, Blue-Wolf, The Big Fisch, and Psycho-Kitty-Purra. Well, See ya.  
  
Ancient Zoidian.  
  
Ps. Please check out, The Lone Mercenary by Sakura Courage Solo.  
Pss. Please also check out, Violet Storm by Psycho-Kitty-Purra.  
Psss. Please also also check out, Twisted Destiny by The Big Fisch (if your into Gundam Wing.)  
Also Please read My New Story, The Last Shuffle. If your into G Gundam. 


	6. No New Hope for Brad, But a New Hope for...

Hello everybody, I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long. I have this thing of I will only update if I have the next chapter done, and chapter 7 took forever. Well enough talk on with the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, No Duh.  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 6  
"Where am I," Shay groggily sat up in her bed. "The room is white so I'm guessing I'm in the hospital."  
  
"Shay, I've come here to get you." A man in the shadows laughed.   
  
"What do you mean." Shay tried to get her vision to stay clear.  
  
"I mean the Backdraft sent me to capture you again." The man stepped out, he had long sunglasses.   
  
"I've left the Backdraft." Shay pushed the button next to her that alerted the nurse. "and I am not going back."  
  
"Pshaw," He laughed, "it is only a matter of time. Later Shay." he turned around and walked away.  
  
"Shay!" Leena running in, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Shay let out a sigh of relief, "I am now."  
  
"What was wrong?" Jamie sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well I guess it's time you all know." Shay sighed and then told them her whole story.  
  
"Really," Doc was in shock.  
  
"Yep." Shay smiled. "Hey where's Brad?"  
  
"He went to New Hope, to deal with some stuff." Bit shrugged. "He said as long as you were ok, and he promised that he would be back within the week."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why he went." Shay seemed in deep thought.  
  
"Well don't try to figure out Brad." Leena smiled. "He's so strange."  
"I would have to agree with you." Bit laughed.  
  
"Anyways," Shay paused. "Are any of my injuries serious."  
  
"Not really, but the doctor said to take it easy for awhile, so no battles for you." Doc smiled. "Also, it will take a while to fix up your Storm Sworder."  
  
"This sucks," Shay sighed. "Oh yeah did we win the battle."  
  
"Yeah," Bit smiled. "and it was kinda because of you."  
  
"Really," Shay seemed surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Leena nodded. "When you took out his gun, it gave me a chance to take him out."  
  
"Cool." Shay smiled. "But I still wonder what Brad could be doing."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later  
  
"So do you think you could check the database for the name Anna Hunter." Brad leaned over the desk.  
  
"Yes," the secretory began typing at her computer. "Now that was Anna Hunter, right."  
  
"Yeah," Brad nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but in our database there is only a Shayanna Hunter." the woman looked up.  
  
"Can you try that name." Brad seemed excited.  
  
"Yes," the secretory smiled. "All it says here is that she was adopted when she was 4, and that her family included, her mother, her father, and a brother. The rest says that she was found, and nothing else."  
  
"Thanks anyways." Brad smiled and walked away. Great that doesn't tell me anything.  
  
"Hey Brad there you are." Shay limped up.  
  
"What are you doing here." Brad ran up to her.  
"Looking for you what else." Shay laughed.  
  
"But you shouldn't be up." Brad seemed worried.  
  
"Listen Brad, I can take care of myself." Shay smiled but then fell over.  
  
"See I told you" Brad caught her. "You shouldn't be up yet."  
  
"I guess I just over did it." Shay looked up. "I never told you this but you seem familiar."  
  
"So do you, it's in you eyes." Brad smiled at her. "Oh yeah, why did you guys go out of your way to find me."  
  
"Well actually the others stayed at the Hover Cargo. There's alot to be done to the Storm Sworder. I came out here cause' I want to know why you came here." Shay regained her balance.  
  
"Well the truth is," Brad paused. "I was at the adoption agency down the road."  
  
"What were you doing there." Shay seemed surprised.  
  
"Looking for any information on my sister." Brad blushed.  
  
"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Shay yelled.  
  
"Well, she was taken from me a long time ago." Brad sighed. "Her name was Anna."  
  
"That's pretty sad, how did you two get separated?" Shay seemed curious.  
  
"Well she was was taken from me by the Backdraft Group when she was 7." Brad frowned.   
  
"How sad," Shay looked away. "The weird thing is that's the same thing that happened to me."  
  
"WHAT!" Brad screamed.  
  
"Yeah, but all I know is that I have a brother with deep blue eyes, and I might have a sister too." Shay smiled.  
  
"How weird is that." Brad went into deep thought. Wait didn't Bit mention Shay saying something about the name Shayanna. "Shay, do you have any other names?"  
  
"I think, I might." Shay looked at him. "In my dreams, a woman calls me Shayanna."  
  
"Shayanna," Brad gasped.  
  
"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Shay replied with attitude.  
  
"No, it's just...." Brad trailed off.  
  
"Brad, Shay." Leena came running. "I've been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Well I guess that means, we're wanted back at the Hover Cargo." Shay laughed only to loose her balance.  
  
"Shay do you want me to help you?" Brad smiled.  
  
"What Brad, is she gonna pay you." Leena jokingly laughed.  
  
"Oh, haha." Brad sarcastically laughed as he picked Shay up.  
  
"Well lets head back." Shay smiled.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Shay, you have a message." Doc smiled at her as soon as she came in.  
  
"Really!" Shay seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes, and I really think who it's from is more interesting." Doc pressed a button revealing Pierce.  
  
"PIERCE!!!" Shay shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Yes, Shay. I know you don't trust me. but please meet me in one hour, I will be in the center of New Hope." Pierce smiled and then the message ended.  
  
"Your not really gonna go." Jamie looked at her  
  
"I gotta." Shay smiled. "Whatever it was it sounded important."  
"Ok, well that was sent to us 45 minutes ago." Bit looked over at her.  
  
"Really than I better get going." Shay turned around and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Wait Shay." Bit came up to her. "At least take one of us with you, just in case. Maybe Jamie."  
  
"WHAT." Jamie yelled.  
  
"Yeah." Bit nodded. "And then maybe you can tell her how you really feel."  
  
"Bit," Jamie blushed.  
  
"It's really ok." Shay smiled. "I'll be fine."  
  
"No, Bits right." Jamie paused. "Besides, I'm about the only one that the Backdraft doesn't have to much of a grudge on."  
  
"Thanks Jamie." Shay leaned on him. "Sorry, but my legs are starting to go numb."  
  
"Well than maybe we should ride there." Jamie put her the truck and they were off.  
  
Next Time  
  
Hi its Shay. What could be so important that Pierce just had to tell me. I sure hope this isn't a trap. Wait Pierce is giving me a piece of paper. She's left the Backdraft and has some important information on my past, like what AZ means. Who my Family is, But then the Backdraft attacks us again. And the woman appears in my dream again, I am to leave the Blitz Team. Next Time on Running Free.  
  
Ancient What? & Leaving?, Ready Fight.  
  
Hope you liked it. Next chapter almost reveals all. It's 9 pages, thats why it took me so long. But I have already written chapter 8 also so it shouldn't take long for me to update again soon. Well thank you to all who reviewed, you make the writing all worth while. See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Please read, The Lone Mercenary by Sakura Courage Solo.  
Pss. Also check out, Violet Storm by Psycho-Kitty-Purra.  
Psss. Another great story is Twisted Destiny by The Big Fisch. (Gundam Wing)  
Pssss. If your into G Gundam please read my new story The Last Shuffle. I only have two reviews and I don't know if people like it or not.  
  
Also PLEASE REVIEW. 


	7. Ancient What? & Leaving

Hello Everybody. I'm back, I hope you love this chapter, cause I know I do. Everything will be told, well almost everything, if I told you everything than there would be nothing else to write about. Well Thank you Bad Bunny, Sakura Courage Solo, The Big Fisch, Gazimon Fan, and Psycho-Kitty-Purra. On with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7.  
Ancient What? & Leaving?  
"So, Jamie." Shay looked over at him. "What was Bit talking about, your true feelings for me."  
  
"Umm, I don't know." Jamie looked away. "Well we should be arriving in the center of the town soon."  
  
"So, did anything interesting happen while I was in the hospital." Shay was just trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Actually yeah." Jamie smiled. "Jack Cysco gave us money for your time in the hospital. I guess he felt bad about putting you in there."  
  
"Wow, who'd of thought he actually had a heart." Shay laughed.  
  
"That's a good one," Jamie laughed but then pulled the truck to a stop. "Well this is Central Park. But where is she."  
  
"I'm right here." Pierce walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Ok Pierce, why did you bring us out here." Shay tried to get up but she flinched in pain.  
  
"Well first I want to tell you that I've left the Backdraft." Pierce smiled.  
  
"WHAT!" Shay and Jamie both seemed shocked.  
  
"Yeah, and second. I have all the information on your past." Pierce stood up straight.  
  
"Really." Shay seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes, here." Pierce thrust a piece of paper into Shay's hands.  
  
"Is this it." Shay stared at the paper.  
  
"Go ahead." Jamie urged. "Open it."  
  
"Ok." Shay unfolded the paper.   
*Backdraft Group Member Shay.  
Real Name: Shayanna Hunter.  
Shay looked up. "It says my name is Shayanna Hunter. Isn't Brad's last name Hunter."  
  
"Yes," Jamie nodded.  
  
"Earlier he was telling me about a sister, and he kinda freaked out when I told my name was Shayanna." Shay thought to herself. Could he be the boy I see in my dreams, and could I be the sister he's been looking for.  
  
"Shay, why don't you continue reading." Jamie looked at her.  
  
"Of course." Shay looked at the paper again. "It says, Age: Presumed 14, what does it mean presumed, Pierce."  
  
"No one knows how old you really are." Pierce frowned.  
  
"Oh, so that's why I never knew when my birthday was." Shay nodded. "Well next it says, Appearance: Dark Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, and A Tattoo on her back. AZ it stands for Ancient Zoidian. What's an Ancient Zoidian?"  
  
"Think back, Shay. Remember your Zi history lessons." Pierce smiled.  
  
"Alisia Lynette was an Ancient Zoidian right." Shay looked at Pierce. "But that's all I remember, maybe I can ask Doc. Let's go." Shay motioned for the truck.  
  
"First don't you want to read the rest." Jamie seemed curious.  
  
"I already skimmed the rest, all it talks about is that I am a unusual case, and that my only family is a mercenary by the name of Brad Hunter. So it just proves that I am his sister. I need to tell him, quickly." Shay walked over to the truck.  
  
"Ok, here I come." Jamie turned around.  
  
"Can I come?" Pierce asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure I'll still have questions for you." Shay smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Pierce nodded. "Let's go, I'll follow in my Zabat."  
  
"Ok," Shay motioned to Jamie to start the truck.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Backdraft...  
  
"So Pierce has contacted Shay." Altair turned around.  
  
"Yes Sir." The man with long sunglasses nodded.  
  
"You may not know this, but she is a Ancient Zoidian, and a powerful one to. She is the little sister of Alisia Lynette." Altair sighed.  
  
"You mean, Fiona Flyheight." The man seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes, she has many secrets hidden in her memory. But for some reason she has never been able to remember it. Which may come to our advantage." Altair smiled.  
  
"Why is that sir." The man questioned.  
  
"She is the only one who could foil our plot of reviving the DeathSaurur, and then evolving it into a DeathSaurus." Altair seemed proud. "But still we need to capture her again. I need you and your best men to capture her, and have some fun with the Blitz Team too."  
  
"Yes Sir." The man saluted.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they arrive...  
  
"Doc, Brad," Shay yelled. "Where is everyone."  
  
"There all looking for you." Bit came out of the kitchen. "We were getting worried."  
  
"I'm fine, but I need to talk to them." Shay seemed urgent.  
  
"Ok, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Bit paused. "What's so important."  
  
"I found out about my past." Shay smiled. "I am Brad's sister."  
  
"YOUR WHAT!" Bit screamed.  
  
"Like I said, I'm Brad's little sister." Shay repeated.  
  
"Wow, I would have never guessed. You two look nothing alike." Bit smiled.  
  
"I know." Pierce walked in.  
  
"WHAT SHE DOING HERE!" Bit screamed again.  
  
"Don't worry Bit." Shay laughed. "Pierce is on our side now."  
  
"Cool." Bit smiled. "Welcome to the team."  
  
"Sorry, Bit but I'm not on your team." Pierce smiled.  
  
"What?" Shay looked at Pierce.  
  
"I'm joining up with Stoller." Pierce blushed.  
  
"I always thought something was going on between you two." Shay smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I will also have the Backdraft on my tail soon." Pierce smiled. "And I wouldn't want you to get caught in the process."  
  
"We're back." Leena came in. "What's she doing here."  
  
"Listen, where's Brad, and Doc." Shay ran up to her.  
  
"Right here." Brad came strolling in.  
  
"BRAD!" Shay ran up and handed him the paper.  
  
"What's this." Brad unfolded the paper and scrolled it with his eyes. "Does this mean what I think it does."  
  
"Yeah." Shay smiled. "I'm Shayanna, the little sister the Backdraft took from you."  
  
"Wow," Brad couldn't say anything. "I have thought about this day for so long, and now I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't worry, I understand." Shay nodded.  
  
"So your Brad's sister," Doc smiled.  
  
"Doc," Shay looked at him. "I have some questions."  
  
"Like what." Doc nodded.  
  
"What's an Ancient Zoidian." Shay was extremely curious.  
  
"An Ancient Zoidian, was a race that lived a long time ago. They created Zoids." Doc looked at Shay. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"According to this paper, I am one." Shay weakly smiled.  
  
"YOUR AN ANCIENT ZOIDIAN!" Doc screamed. "WOW,"  
  
"Doc calm down." Shay laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I only know that there are only three recorded in our history." Doc smiled.  
  
"And who were they." Leena came out of the kitchen.  
  
"First was Fiona Alisia Lynette Flyheight. She is the most famous." Doc paused. "Next is Reese, or a.k.a. The Blue Devil. She helped destroy the DeathSaurur. And last but defiantly not least was Hiltz. He was the man who awoke the DeathSaurur."  
  
"Wow." Shay was amazed.  
  
"Wait, now that I think about it, you look like Fiona." Doc looked at Shay. "Oh Well."  
  
"So, Jamie what's for supper." Bit smiled.  
  
"Bit do you ever think of anything besides your stomach." Leena laughed.  
  
"Yes. I think about Liger." Bit smiled and everyone cracked up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night....  
  
"Where am I," Shay looked around.   
  
"Your inside your memories." The woman with blonde hair appeared.  
  
"But how, and who are you?" Shay shouted.  
  
"All your questions will be answered soon." The woman smiled. "But I'm here right now to warn you."  
  
"You mean I can talk to you know." Shay was surprised.  
  
"Yes." The woman nodded.   
  
"But what do you mean here to warn me." Shay seemed scared.  
  
"The Backdraft will be coming tonight. I hate to say this, but you must go out on your own once again." The woman frowned.  
  
"What," But before the woman could answer Shay woke up. "What was that all about. Ouch." Bullets began hitting the Hover Cargo and Shay ran out of the room. "Doc, what's going on."  
  
"We're being attacked." Doc tried to support himself.  
  
"But by who?" Leena ran in.  
  
"Hello." A man on the screen popped up.  
  
"You," Shay shouted. "Your the man who tried to kidnap me in the hospital."  
  
"That's right." The man laughed.  
  
"Your the leader of the Gold Team." Leena seemed shocked.  
  
"That's me." The man smiled. "And Shay I am here to get you at last."  
  
"No your not." Bit came in. "Let's go Shay. Time to show them who's boss."  
  
"But the Storm Sworder," Shay looked at Doc.  
  
"It's ready." Doc nodded.  
  
"Sweet." Shay smiled. "Lets go."  
  
"Wait up Shay." Pierce came out. "I'm coming too."  
  
"Me too." Leena smiled.  
  
"Ok," Shay smiled back. "It is time for us to get rid of them forever."  
  
"Shay it's time to bring to back to your rightful place." The man laughed.  
  
"I'm ready to launch." Shay shouted.  
  
"Go get em' Shay." Doc smiled.  
  
"Here I come." Jamie launched after her.  
  
"Sorry I must have slept in." Brad jumped into the Shadow Fox.  
  
"You really think you can defeat my men." The man launched a ton of missiles. "Hell Kat assault launch. Stealth Vipers launch."  
  
"Hell Kats," Bit smiled. "That figures."  
  
"Here I come." Pierce began shooting at them. "We can defeat them. There's 6 of us."  
  
"Make that 7." Stoller walked up in the Elephander.  
  
"Stoller." Shay shouted.  
  
"Common kid. Let's show them who's boss." Stoller smiled.  
  
"Yes sir." Shay saluted.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 Hours Later...  
  
"Phew," Shay wiped the sweat off her brow. "That was fun, not."   
  
"Common back everyone. This deserve a celebration." Doc smiled.  
  
"Right away." Bit came running, "I'm starved."  
  
Bit only thinks of his stomach. But wait, my dream said that the Backdraft was going to come after me. Who is that woman. Shay thought to herself.   
  
"Yo Shay." Pierce came on the screen. "Time for Stoller and I to hit the road."  
  
"See ya." Stoller waved.  
  
"Ok," Shay smiled. "Be careful."  
  
"Of course." Pierce gave a cocky smile.  
  
"Doc," Shay opened up a communication link.  
  
"Yeah." Doc smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna head off on my own as well." Shay frowned.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Yes, I don't want to put you guys in any more danger." Shay sighed.   
  
"I don't care." Jamie yelled.  
  
"You don't understand." Shay shouted. "Brad is my only family left, I lost my last one, and I don't want to loose you to."  
  
"Shay." Leena started to cry.  
  
"I know Leena, I'll miss you to." Shay bit her lip. "But I have made up my mind, I'm sorry."  
  
Next Time  
  
Hi it's Shay. On the road again., say hello to the free Shay. But that doesn't last long. I meet a new team. The Black Desert Team, Alikia and Tranis. Alikia is so cool, and Tranis, well I don't know what to think of him. He's so secretive. I have another conversation with the strange woman. I am her little sister. Wow. This is so cool. Next Time on Running Free.  
  
The Dream Woman & A New Team, Ready Fight.  
  
Tired of scrolling yet, I know I had writers cramp after all that writing. I hope you liked it, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Hey Bad Bunny, write the G Gundam story soon, ok. Well I hope to update again soon. See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Please check out all the stories I recommended in the last chapters.   
  
Pss. I am going to go now because my hands are really hurting right now. Please Read and Review. 


	8. Dream Woman & A New Team

Wow, sorry it took me so long to update. It's been three weeks, I am really sorry. I needed to make up on my sleep. hehe. Well I just wanna take this time before I continue the story to thank all you have reviewed, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I also wanna tell you that this story will not end for awhile, I have some big plans coming up. Some of them will probably surprise you, well actually most of them should surprise you. Well enough procrastinating, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Zoids, so why would I have rights to own it. So in other words, I don't freaking own Zoids. (Although I wish I did)  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 8  
The Dream Woman & A New Team  
  
"See ya," Shay waved goodbye. "I promise I will visit again soon." Shay closed her cockpit and was off. I am really gonna miss them, but I can't put them in any more danger.  
  
"Bye Shay," Jamie frowned. Why did I screw my chance when I had it.  
  
"Jamie don't worry," Leena put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, we might miss her, but it was her decision to leave, and she did say she would be back." Brad smiled  
  
"Yeah, and that means she will be." Leena turned around. "But until she does all we can do is miss her." She walked back into the base, followed by Bit, Brad, and Doc.  
  
But still, I can't protect her out there. The BAckdraft can get at any moment. Jamie sighed and then went into the base.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night in the middle of the desert...  
  
"How am I gonna get the Backdraft off my tail." Shay picked up the soup she had just cooked. "If I find a team they'll soon be in danger." She sighed, but jumped when a Gustav pulled up. "Who the heck is that? There's a Black Liger and a Desert Type Gun Sniper.  
  
"Hey, you need a ride." A teenage girl with pink hair jumped out of the Gustav.  
  
"Kinda," Shay smiled. "You need some food."  
  
"Yeah thanks." The girl turned around. "Common Tranis."  
  
"I'm coming." A guy with black hair jumped out of the drivers seat of the Gustav.  
  
"So who are you two." Shay asked as she handed them each a bowl of soup.  
  
"Oh excuse us." She smiled. "I'm Alikia Crystalstar. I pilot the Gun Sniper."  
  
"And I'm Tranis Greenhorn." He sat down. "I pilot the Liger."   
  
"Well I'm Shayanna Hunter. But just call me Shay. So where you two heading." Shay set her soup down.   
  
"We're heading for a battle against the Fluegal Team." Tranis took a sip of his soup.  
  
"So are you a team?" Shay looked at them.  
  
"Yeah," Alikia smiled. "The Black Desert Team."  
  
"Cool, do you mind if I travel with you for awhile." Shay looked hopeful.  
  
"Sure where are you goin." Alikia finished her soup.  
  
"I'm goin' to the nearest town." Shay paused. "I'm a mercenary."  
  
"PERFECT!" Alikia hugged Shay.  
  
"WHAT?" SHay jumped back.  
  
"We need a mercenary." Tranis set his soup down. "After this battle we're up against the Tiger's Team."  
  
"Well I guess I could help out, as long as I can watch your battle with Naomi." Shay smiled.  
  
"Sure," Alikia smiled.  
  
"Wait you pilot a Storm Sworder Triple S." Tranis looked at her Zoid.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Shay seemed curious.  
  
"So your the young fighter, that escaped from the Backdraft." Tranis looked at her.  
  
"Maybe, Why?" Shay seemed worried.  
  
"You have the Backdraft constantly on your tail right?" Alikia looked worried.  
  
"Listen if you don't want me to travel with you, I won't." Shay was dissapointed.  
"No I think it would be fun to mess with the Backdraft." Tranis winked at her.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Shay smiled.  
  
"I think we should all go to sleep ok." Alikia pulled out her sleeping bag.  
  
"Ok," Shay stood up and went to her cockpit. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Tranis rested his head. Hard to believe this kid is the one the Backdraft is after. I need to ask her about her last name, Hunter, could she be related to Brad Hunter?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That Night...  
  
"Where am I?" Shay looked around a beautiful field.  
  
"Your on Ancient Zi." The woman with blonde hair appeared.  
  
"How?" Shay looked up at the woman.  
  
"Well your not actually on Ancient Zi, your actually inside your memories of Ancient Zi." The woman sat down in the field.  
  
"But why am I an Ancient Zoidian?" Shay sat down next to her.  
  
"Shayanna, you really don't remember anything do you?" The woman seemed shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shay seemed confused.  
  
"There is nothing I can do to bring your memory back," the woman frowned, "But I will do what I can."  
  
"Ok," Shay paused. "first tell me who you are?"  
  
"My name is Alisia Lynette, but most people know me as Fiona." She smiled. "Shayanna, I am your older sister."  
  
"You are?" Shay seemed surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Fiona looked at the sunrise. "It's time for me to go but I promise I will be back soon. But in the mean time, Remember this, There is safety in numbers." She disappeared.  
  
"WAIT!" Shay shouted only to open her eyes and see the morning light coming in. "I guess it's morning already. What did Fiona mean there is safety in numbers?" (knock, knock)  
  
Alikia knocked on the cockpit. "Common get up, time to go."  
  
"I'm up," Shay yawned and got out of her cockpit. "Hey Alikia what does Tranis call that Liger."  
  
"Midnight Liger." Alikia looked curious, "Why?"  
  
"Oh it just looks like a black version of the Liger Zero." Shay shrugged.  
  
"That's because it is." Tranis walked up. "Shay you said your name was Shayanna Hunter, any relation to Brad Hunter?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm his adopted sister." Shay smiled.  
  
"REALLY!" Alikia blushed. "YOU KNOW BRAD?"  
  
"Yeah, I-am-his-a-dop-ted sis-ter." Shay replied really slowly.  
  
"Could you introduce me?" Alikia smiled huge.  
  
"Maybe later." Shay smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Alikia was extremely happy.  
  
"So your up against Naomi and Leon." Shay frowned. Leon is Leena's sister  
  
"Something wrong." Tranis looked at her.  
  
"No, it's just Liger vs. Liger and Gun Sniper vs. Gun Sniper." Shay laughed.  
  
''What's so funny?" Alikia seemed offended. "Naomi is my biggest rival. She defeated me in my first battle."  
  
"Really?" Shay seemed surprised. "Than this should be interesting."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that Day...  
  
"Ready Fight." The judges hands crossed.  
  
"Here I come Cowgirl Fluegal." Alikia smiled. I will not loose this fight.  
  
"Hey Alikia what's with the Cowgirl Fluegal." Shay laughed.  
  
"Don't ask." Tranis shook his head but then charged into battle.  
  
"Lets go rookie." Leon charged at him.  
  
"Laser Vulcan Gun, Fire." Tranis shouted.  
  
"Not so fast," Leon barely dodged. "Blade Attack."  
  
"Tranis!" Alikia screamed. "Look out, argg."  
  
"This battles between you and me." Naomi smirked.  
  
"Oh that is it." Alikia seemed to change into a different person that was angry. "Take aim, FIRE, FIRE, FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!"  
  
"Dang." Shay was impressed. What happened to sweet Alikia. "Yo Tranis remind me never to get on her bad side."  
  
"Don't blame ya." Tranis laughed.  
  
"She waste's ammo like Leena." Shay cracked up.  
  
"How do you know Leena?" Alikia came up on the screen.  
  
"Well I used to be on the Blitz Team remember." Shay smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that." Alikia frowned. "I'm outta ammo."  
  
"At least you took out Naomi's gun so she's out to." Shay smiled. "Tranis it's up to you."  
  
"I'll win," he replied with no feeling. "Full Assault Fire." There's no way this can miss.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is the Black Desert Team." The judge turned around. "Until the next battle."  
  
"We won." Alikia had returned to normal.  
  
"Now on to the Tiger's Team." Shay smiled.  
  
Next Time...  
  
Hey it's Shay. Well it's time to fight. Kirkland keeps calling me a kid, he is so screwed. Oh well, beating the Tiger's Team was simple enough, but Tranis and I have some issues to work out. Fiona appears to me again, but this time she tells me to go the Valley of the Rare Hertz to find Zoid Eve. What is she talking about? Oh well let's go. Next time on Running Free..  
  
Undefeatable Team and Find the Zoid Eve, Ready Fight.  
  
Hope you liked it (Mainly The Big Fisch, and Sakura Courage Solo.) I hope you liked Alikia and Tranis I sure do. Thanks again for reviewing and this time I promise I will not take as long to update, ok. Till next time' See ya Later.  
  
Ancient Zoidian.  
  
Ps. Again please don't forget to read all the other stories I have mentioned in the last chapters.  
  
Pss. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. For me. Thanks. 


	9. Undefeatable Team & Find Zoid Eve

I'm back. Finally, sorry I had writers block and couldn't get anything done. Thank you all for reviewing. I never expected my story to do this well, you all make me so happy. :) Well I think I am done talking, on with the story.  
  
((Disclaimer))I don't own Zoids but I have asked my parents many times.  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"The Black Desert Team vs. The Fluffy Pandas Team." The judge paused.  
  
"Hey you stupid Judge, the Tigers Team." Kirkland yelled at the judge.  
  
"I mean The Black Desert Team vs. The Tigers Team. Battle mode 0982, Ready Fight." The judge shouted.  
  
"Here I come." Shay smirked. "It's been a while since I had a good fight."  
  
"Ok boys lets beat this team and regain our respect." Kirkland smiled.  
  
"Yeah their only a bunch of kids." His partners smiled.  
  
"Hmm, don't you all sound confident." Alikia laughed.  
  
"Enough talk, lets fight." Tranis charged.  
  
"I'm with ya there pal." Alikia followed right behind him.  
  
"Here I come kids." Kirkland began firing.  
  
"Will you stop calling us kids." Shay dove for him.  
  
"Kids, kids, kids, kids, kids." Kirkland laughed.  
  
"That's it." Shay waved her hands. "Swords fully extend. Let's go."  
  
"WHAT!" Alikia looked at her as Shay easily chopped up the Zaber Tiger. "That was amazing."  
  
"Thanks," Shay laughed. "That was easy."  
  
"You made it look that way to." Alikia smiled.  
  
"I know." Shay smirked.  
  
"Don't get to cocky little Shay." Tranis laughed as he shot down the Zaber Tiger.  
  
"Bye," Alikia waved goodbye to the last Zaber Tiger.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over." The judge raised the red arm. "The winner is the Black Desert Team."  
  
"Wow, we're undefeated." Shay jumped out of her cockpit.  
  
"Win two for the Black Desert Team." Alikia danced.  
  
"I've never felt this way about battling before." Shay smiled. "It's so cool."  
  
"Yep, this is what it feels like to win." Tranis jumped out of his cockpit.  
  
"So who's next." Shay was hopeful.  
  
"We don't know yet." Alikia laughed. "We have to wait a little while first."  
  
"Man, I wanna take on another opponent." Shay walked up to Alikia.  
  
"We will soon enough." Tranis smiled at her.  
  
"Ok." Shay pouted.  
  
"Don't act like a child." Tranis laughed.  
  
"I'm not a child. I'm 14 and almost 15." Shay put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah and I'm 16, and Alikia is 17, your still younger than us which means your a child compared to us." Tranis smiled.  
  
"Hmph." Shay looked away.  
  
"Well let's head back to base." Alikia smiled at the two.  
  
"Where's base." Shay looked at Alikia.  
  
"Not that far from here." Alikia motioned to the west.  
  
"Let's go." Shay walked up the the Storm Sworder. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- "Shayanna, Shayanna." The Fiona smiled at her.  
  
"Your here." Shay looked up at her.  
  
"Yes." Fiona nodded.  
  
"Why did you tell me there is safety in numbers." Shay stood up.  
  
"Because there is." Fiona laughed. "I am here to tell you that you are to go to the former Valley of the Rare Hertz."  
  
"The Valley of the Rare Hertz." Shay was not familiar with this valley.  
  
"Oh sorry, it was called that long ago." Fiona laughed. "Contact Leon, and when you get there you will find Zoid Eve."  
  
"Zoid Eve." Shay questioned.  
  
"Yes, it is the source of power for all Zoids." Fiona turned around. "At the base of Zoid Eve you will find two capsule's and a Pink Lightning Saix."  
  
"Ok, but what is in those two capsules." Shay stepped forward.  
  
"That you'll have to discover for yourself." Fiona smiled.  
  
"But why can't you tell me." Shay frowned.  
  
"Because Shayanna, if you wish to regain your memory you'll have to do this by yourself." Fiona began to disappear. "Night Shayanna, my dear little sister."  
  
"Fiona, I still have questions." Shay reached out for her.  
  
"Shayanna, I know you do, and you most likely will continue to ask questions. But some of those questions I can't answer yet." Fiona sighed. "But until your memory comes back, remember I am always here in your dreams."  
  
"No Fiona your not always in my dreams and, that doesn't answer anything for me." Shay frowned when she saw that Fiona had already left. "Why do you always disappear when I need you the most."  
  
"Shay, wake up." Alikia was shaking her.  
  
"Huh, what where am I." Shay looked around.  
  
"You were talking your sleep, about something called Zoid Eve and the Valley of the Rare Hertz." Alikia was confused. "What are those."  
  
"Well I know what the Zoid Eve." Tranis walked in.  
  
"It is the power source for all Zoids." Shay stood up.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know what that is." Alikia laughed. "But what is the Valley of the Rare Hertz."  
  
"I've heard that, that is where the Zoid Eve is supposed to be hidden." Tranis looked at Shay. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"I have no idea." Shay shook her head.  
  
"Hmm," Alikia looked at her funny. "Shay we need to talk later, ok."  
  
"Ok." Shay shrugged.  
  
"Well lets eat." Tranis walked out of the room.  
  
"Ok." Shay and Alikia both turned around and followed him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Later that Day in the Hanger...  
  
"Shay I think your hiding something." Alikia whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about." Shay was quite obvious.  
  
"There is something your not telling me." Alikia smiled. "You know you can trust me."  
  
"Well, I'm what you call an Ancient Zoidian." Shay sighed.  
  
"An Ancient Zoidian?!" Alikia looked confused.  
  
"Yes," Shay nodded. "They were the race that lived on Zi long, long ago."  
  
"I remember hearing about them, and when they created the DeathSaurur they had to seal themselves in capsules for protection, right." Alikia looked at Shay.  
  
"Yep," Shay nodded.  
  
"And your one of them, so what does that mean." Alikia seemed even more confused than she was before.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself." Shay frowned. "I have dreams, but they never tell me much of anything."  
  
"What are they about?" Alikia looked curious.  
  
"Well I know I have a big sister, but in my dream she doesn't help much. She talks in riddles, or they seems like riddles to me." Shay sighed.  
  
"Wow, and did she tell you about Zoid Eve." Alikia was very interested.  
  
"Yes, and she told me to contact Leon." Shay looked up.  
  
"Leon, you mean Naomi's partner," Alikia sounded kinda disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, she said to ask him where he found his Blade Liger." Shay smiled.  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for." Tranis walked up.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Shay jumped.  
  
"Since you first started talking." Tranis smiled.  
  
"Oh and what do we owe your almighty presence." Shay said was as sarcastic as ever.  
  
"Oh very funny." Tranis laughed. "Lets go."  
  
"I think I should first call Leon." Shay turned around.  
  
"You don't have to I know where he got it, cause' that's the same place I got my Midnight Liger." Tranis turned around.  
  
"Ok," Shay smiled. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Slow down we have to get ready first." Alikia laughed.  
  
"Well I'll head out now and meet up with you later. So Tranis where should I go?" Shay turned to face him.  
  
"Just head west and when you hit the Wind Colony stop and wait for us ok." Tranis looked at her.  
  
"Ok," Shay jumped in her cockpit and was off.  
  
Next Time...  
  
Hey its Tranis. Shay heads to The Wind Colony, but doesn't stay there long. Fiona is talking to her once again. Shay can feel the power of the Zoid Eve and follows her feeling, I sure hope she is going to be ok. Well next time on Running Free...  
  
Finding the Zoid Eve & The Capsules, Ready Fight!  
  
Hope you liked it. Next chapter is a little short but I still hope you like it. But you have to wait until I get it up. :) Well Big Fisch and Sakura Courage Solo I still hope I am doing a good job with your characters. I try my best. Well until next time. See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Please check out all the stories by The Big Fisch, marle, Sakura Courage Solo, and Psycho-Kitty-Purra. Thanks  
  
Pss. Also please don't forget to at least try and check out my other stories.  
  
Psss. And duh don't forget to review. :) 


	10. Finding Zoid Eve & The Capsules

Running Free  
  
Chapter 10  
Finding Zoid Eve & The Capsules  
"So this is the Wind Colony." Shay looked around.  
  
"Hello young lady." A man walked up.  
  
"Hi," Shay backed away, "Do you know where I can find a hotel?"  
  
"Yes, just down the road." The man turned around. "You traveling alone."  
  
"Bye, thank you." Shay went running away. That could have been bad. I don't think he was asking about my company for my safety. Ewwwwwwwwww. "There's the hotel, a real bed, ahhh."  
  
"Hello miss can I help you." The lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yeah how much for a room." Shay walked up to the counter.  
  
"Only 25 dollars a night." The woman smiled.  
  
"Okay, I have 26 dollars, cool." Shay dug around in her pants.  
  
"Well then you have a room, with a shower." The woman handed her the keys.  
  
"Thanks." Shay smiled. "So room number 15 right."  
  
"Yeah," The woman looked back down to her computer.  
  
"Okay." Shay ran down the hall. "Now just to wait until Alikia and the almighty Tranis show up. "  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That Night....  
  
"Man Alikia and Tranis are still not here, and I..I..I (snor)" Shay fell asleep.  
  
"Hello Shay." Fiona was once again standing in front of her.  
  
"Your here." Shay jumped. "Finally, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Hmm, I can't imagine what about." Fiona smiled sarcastically.  
  
"What am I to do once I find these capsules?" Shay blinked.  
  
"I think you will know when it comes the that." Fiona laughed.  
  
"But still Fiona." Shay sighed.  
  
"Listen Shayanna, you have to understand it isn't my place to be telling you everything you need to know. You have to find this stuff for yourself." Fiona sighed back.  
  
"First just call me Shay, and second how am I to find this stuff." Shay shook her head.  
  
"Ok Shay, to find it, look deep within your heart and try to feel what the yoru past is telling you." Fiona smiled and disappeared. "Your welcome."  
  
"For what, confusing me even more." Shay glared. "I guess I will just have to do what she says." She opened her eyes. "Is this the feeling she was talking about?" Shay looked around. "Could it be? Is this Zoid Eve?" Shay got up and walked out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hurry up Tranis." Alikia was pushing him out the hangar. "At this rate Shay isn't wait for us."  
  
"Oh don't worry." Tranis shook his head. "The truth is she isn't a child."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alikia looked over at him.   
  
"I mean if she truly is an Ancient Zoidian than she will know what to do." Tranis sighed. "And if she is an Ancient Zoidian that means she is older than both of us put together."  
  
"But still, I look at her like a younger sister and I want her to look at me like an older sister." Alikia frowned.  
  
"Don't be so uptight." Tranis relaxed in his cockpit as they were off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Shay...  
  
"This way." Shay opened her eyes and turned left. "Is that an old fortress?" She walked in it. "No one has been in here for many years. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shay had fallen through a weak part in the floor and been knocked out by the fall. (in her dream)   
  
"Shay you've done it, you've found the Zoid Eve." Fiona appeared.  
  
"What?" Shay opened her eyes.  
  
"Not that much further." Fiona helped her up. "Hurry up get up and go."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Shay drew her hand back.  
  
"The Zoid Eve." Fiona smiled. "Look ahead the gates of Evopulips." Fiona pointed towards the door ahead of her. "You know the password now go."  
  
"Huh." Shay opened her eyes to see two large doors ahead of her. "I guess I have really done it. Fiona has led me to the Zoid Eve." She stood up and walked up to the gates and placed her hand on them exactly how Fiona did all those years ago. "Let me pass through these gaits, Fiona." The gates began to glow and then opened.   
  
"Good job Shay." Fiona's presence was around her.  
  
"Fiona your here." Shay looked around.  
  
"Not exactly but pretty darn close." Fiona laughed.  
  
"Now what?" Shay kept walking towards the Zoid Eve.  
  
"Walk up to the Zoid Eve and look down." Fiona's voice faded.  
  
"Ok," Shay looked down. "wait a minute those must be the two capsules that Fiona was talking about." She ran down to take a closer look. "I guess I should release them." she walked around to a console and pressed two buttons as the one of the capsules began to glow. "Here it goes." (crack) the capsule burst revealing the sillouhette of a....  
  
Next Time  
  
Hi Shay here. Who is this strange person? She claims to be an ancient princess and what is this cute pink dinasour like Zoid. And the Backdraft is once again plotting against me. How am I to hide from them? Woe Alikia calm down, I'm ok, don't have a cow. Sheesh oh well, Next time on Running Free...  
  
Ancient Princess? & Powerful Organoids, Ready Fight!  
  
How did you like it? I know it was a bit bad but I had thrown it together in at the last moment. I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been having major writer's block. So you'll have to understand, that and I have been swamped with homework, you have remember I am in 8th grade and the Math sucks. And I have had to read one long novel, and one big project in Science, so Your lucky enough I have gotten this chapter up. Well I gotta go, See ya.  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Please read all the stories by The Big Fisch, Psycho-Kitty-Purra, Georgia, and Sakura Courage Solo. They are all really great authors.   
  
Pss. Please also read my other stories, especially my new original at fictionpress.net, May Love, a drama romance about a teenage girl. Hope you like it if you read it. 


	11. An Ancient Princess & Organoids

Hiya everyone. I finally updated sorry about that, I have had major writer's block lately. Well even though I still made sure to try and finish at least one chapter a day. The other reason I haven't updated is because school is almost out they have been swamping us with homework lately. Well enough blabbering about my life here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I would of thought up the idea for Zoids but I didn't so that means I don't own it. :(  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 11  
  
An Ancient Princess & Organoids  
  
"It's a chick." Shay blinked and then walked forward. "Are you ok?" She's naked. "Do you need some clothes?"  
  
"Shayanna, is that you?" the girl opened her eyes.  
  
"Do I know you?" Shay took a step back.  
  
"Oh that's right, Alisia warned us that some of us will not regain our memory right away." she stood up.  
  
"Here I have some extra clothes. They might be a little big though." Shay smiled.  
  
"Thank you Shayanna, and I guess since you don't remember me, my name is Kora." she smiled as she pulled on the clothes.  
  
"Kora that does sound familiar," Shay looked at her. "You look pretty good."  
  
"Thank you again." Kora looked up. "Look at the Zoid Eve it is in pitiful condition."  
  
"I think it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Shay looked up also.  
  
"You are funny you know that." Kora laughed.  
  
"Thanks I guess." Shay laughed as well. "Wait what about the other capsule."  
  
"Yeah Zada is in there." Kora walked behind the console.  
  
"Zada?" Shay looked at the glowing capsule.  
  
"My organoid." Kora smiled when the capsule burst revealing a small pink dinasour Zoid.  
  
"It's so cute." Shay ran up to it.  
  
"What about yours?" Kora looked over at Shay.  
  
"What do you mean mine?" Shay cocked her head.  
  
"You mean you haven't found it yet." Kora lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Shay sat down.  
  
"Your Organoid, do you even have a Zoid?" Kora sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I have my Storm Sworder." Shay looked over at her.  
  
"Ok then once we find my Lighting Saix, we can go." Kora helped Shay up.  
  
"You've got a Lightning Saix." Shay looked surprised.  
  
"Yep," Kora nodded.  
  
"Cool, then let's go." Shay grabbed her hand and started searching.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the Hotel....  
  
"Where is she?" Alikia looked around the room.  
  
"I don't know." Tranis relaxed on the bed.  
  
"Oh get up, Shay could be in real trouble you know." Alikia pushed him off.  
  
"Come on, I lied, I have a pretty good idea of where she has gone." Tranis got up.  
  
"Where?" Alikia was freaking out.  
  
"She found the Zoid Eve." Tranis smiled.  
  
"You mean, you think she actually found it." Alikia sat down.  
  
"Yep." Tranis got back on the bed once again and relaxed.  
  
"I sure hope your right." Alikia shook her head.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the Zoid Eve.....  
  
"Found it." Kora yelled. "We can go."  
  
Shay walked up. "It's pink?!"  
  
"Yeah," Kora smiled.  
  
"You really like the color pink don't you?" Shay looked at Kora climbing in the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah I do." Kora laughed.  
  
"So what was my position in the Ancient Zoidian race." Shay climbed up next to the cockpit.  
  
"Well let's see, your sister Alisia actually helped develop the capsule and you helped her, but you were so young, you couldn't do much." Kora helped Shay into the back seat.  
  
"Really, and what were you?" Shay cocked her head.  
  
"Shayanna, I was and I guess I still am the princess of the Ancient Zoidian's." Kora smiled.  
  
"Wow, well we better hurry back, I bet Alikia is having a cow." Shay laughed not knowing just how right she was.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the Backdraft's Headquarter's....  
  
"Have you been able to find Shay." Altair looked at his men.  
  
"No sir." one of them replied.  
  
"And why not?" Altair shouted.  
  
"Altair I do know something." Dr. Layon spoke up.  
  
"What?" Altair was extremely cross.  
  
"I have heard rumors that she has joined a new team known as the Black Desert Team and that she is at the Wind Colony and the the ZBC has organized a battle with the Blitz Team." Dr. Layon smiled.  
  
"Really." Altair paused. "Dr. Layon, you intercept her and capture as many of them as you can, she may be regaining her memory and telling people."  
  
"Yes sir." Dr. Layon nodded.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That Morning at Wind Colony....  
  
"SHAY!" Alikia came running.  
  
"Hey Alikia." Shay smiled.  
  
"Where have you been?" Alikia hugged her.  
  
"I found the Zoid Eve." Shay pulled back.  
  
"You did and who is that behind you?" Alikia looked at the girl wearing Shay's clothes.  
  
"I am Kora, princess of the Ancient Zoidian's." She bowed.  
  
"Ok, hey Shay where did you find wack job?" Alikia whispered.  
  
"Don't ask." Shay shook her head.  
  
"Well we have some news that may please you." Tranis walked up.  
  
"What?" Shay looked curious.  
  
"We have been teamed up against the Blitz Team." Alikia smiled.  
  
"That is not good." Shay shook her head once again.  
  
"Why not?" Kora looked at them.  
  
"They won the Zoids battle championship last year." Shay frowned. "And they are my friends."  
  
"Oh, well I am a good pilot." Kora smiled.  
  
"Yeah, look on the bright side Shay, at least we have enough fighters." Alikia smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Shay still looked down.  
  
Next Time....  
  
Hi Kora here. Why is Shay so down? She should be happy to see her old friends again. Oh well this should be fun. Why does Shay want to hide her identity? Oh well, she always was a strange girl. Ooo fun I get to fight Brad. Who is this Dr. Layon? Why is he intruding on our battle? The jerk. Well here's the title for the next Running Free...  
  
Great Battle with Old Friends and New Ones & Captured, Ready Fight!  
  
Well there it was, next chapter is pretty good. Sorry for those of you that like Brad, but Kora starts insulting him. hehe. I like him to but it just makes the chapter all the more funny. Well I gotta go, I am probably going to a friends tonight so See ya  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Please as always remember to check out all the stories from all my reviewers, your all great.  
  
Pss. And don't forget to review yourself. Thanks 


	12. Great BAttle with Old Friends and New On...

Hi Everybody, long time no update. Sorry it's taken so long, I have had major writer's block lately. That and I have finals coming up in a week, my family might be moving, and my school is closing down so I have to find a new school next year. So please understand why I haven't updated. Well enough blabbering again, on with the chapter.  
  
((Disclaimer)) I do not own Zoids, Sorry wish I did.  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Who are we fighting?" Bit looked at Doc.  
  
"A new team called the Black Desert Team." Doc smiled.  
  
"What do they pilot?" Leena sat down.  
  
"One pilots a Gun Sniper." Doc paused.  
  
"Then I get that person." Leena smiled.  
  
"Ok, next there is a airborne Zoid that there are rumors about, they are an excellent pilot." Doc looked at Jamie.  
  
"I'll take them, no matter how good they are." Jamie smiled.  
  
"Next there is a Black Liger." Doc looked at Bit.  
  
"I'll beat them." Bit replied very prideful.  
  
"And the last member there are rumors that it is a Lightning Saix." Doc frowned. "A pink one."  
  
"PINK!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Yes pink." Doc nodded.  
  
"Well I guess that I'll take them on." Brad was holding back laughter.  
  
"I guess that's all." Doc smiled. "Jamie I expect you to come up with a new battle plan."  
  
"Ok Doc." Jamie smiled and then sat down at the computer. "I'll get to work right away."  
  
"Good." Doc turned around. "And until then you all have some work to do on you Zoids, Leena you beat up the Gun Sniper pretty bad."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leena looked innocent.  
  
"I mean you used all the ammo and burnt out the guns." Doc sighed.  
  
"Oh," Leena laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah oh." Doc turned around.  
  
"Ok," Leena sighed. This is the pits, I wonder who this pilot that's so good is. I get a feeling I know them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Way There....  
  
"Shay, why are you lagging behind." Kora looked back at her.  
  
"No reason, just thinking." Shay smiled and then caught up with the rest of them.  
  
"I am so sorry if you didn't want to fight the Blitz Team." Alikia looked at her.  
  
"No, it's just I am worried about what might happen. It has been about 6 months since I last saw them and I just get a bad feeling." Shay sighed.  
  
"Common don't think so much." Tranis appeared on the screen.   
  
"What do you mean?" Shay looked confused.  
  
"I mean if you think to much about it your more liable to freak out on us." Tranis smiled.  
  
"Oh thanks." Shay replied sarcastically.  
  
"Just stating what I know." Tranis shrugged.  
  
"I know," Shay sighed. "This sucks, Hey do you think that I could keep myself secret for awhile."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kora looked up.  
  
"I mean keep my true identity hidden." Shay smiled.  
  
"Sure, I guess you can do whatever you want." Alikia paused. "But I don't see why, is there someone you like?"  
  
"No." Shay blushed.  
  
"Awe, Shay's gotta crush." Tranis laughed.  
  
"Shutup." Shay blushed more.  
  
"Does he know?" Alikia smiled.  
  
"Nope," Shay shook her head. "I don't think that he likes me."  
  
"Oh, who couldn't like you." Tranis smiled.  
  
"WHAT!?" Shay shouted.  
  
"You are beautiful, though your personality isn't quite perfect." Tranis smirked.  
  
"Very funny." Shay crossed her arms.  
  
"But really, your to hard on yourself." Tranis smiled.  
  
"Thanks Tranis." Shay smiled.  
  
"Well are you all ready to go kick some Blitz Team butt." Kora smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Alikia laughed.  
  
"Who are we?" Tranis asked.  
  
"We are the Black Desert Team, and we are going to be the best in the world." Shay replied.  
  
"We are a group of misfit teenagers who are talented Zoid Pilots." Tranis smiled. "And we shall beat the reining champions."  
  
"Yep," Shay nodded.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that Day....  
  
"The Blitz Team vs. the Black Desert Team, battle mode 0982, ready fight." the judge started the battle.  
  
"Jamie, ready to launch." The Raynos launched out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Leena, Outta here." the Gun Sniper launched.  
  
"Brad and the Fox prepared to launch." the Shadow Fox jumped out off the launch pad.  
  
"Bit and the Liger Zero ready." Bit smiled. "Are you ready Black Desert Team?"  
  
"Dang you take forever." Tranis yawned. "We've been waiting for what 5 minutes now."  
  
"At least." Alikia smirked.  
  
"You are a bunch of kids." Doc smiled.  
  
"Who are you calling kids? Take a look at your own team." Kora said with attitude.  
  
"What about us?" Leena looked at the Gun Sniper.  
  
"So your Leena Tauros, Trigger happy maniac." Alikia smiled.  
  
"I guess my reputation preseads me." Leena smiled.  
  
"Well your about to meet your match." Alikia laughed.  
  
"No one is my match." Leena started firing at Alikia.  
  
"It's pink." Brad said slowly.  
  
"What about it?" Kora smiled.  
  
"It's pink, your Zoid is pink." Brad shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I like the color." Kora smiled again.  
  
"How old are you?" Brad asked.  
  
"About 13," Kora smirked. Ok, can't tell him my real age, if I did he'd freak.  
  
"Your just a kid." Brad sighed.  
  
"Yeah so this should be well matched." Kora nodded.  
  
"Cocky kid." Brad started firing at her but she dogded.  
  
"A Liger." Bit smiled.  
  
"Yes, I call it Midnight Liger." Tranis replied.  
  
"Well it is no match for my Liger Zero." Bit seemed proud.  
  
"Do you want to know the one thing I hate?" Tranis sighed.  
  
"What?" Bit now seemed confused.  
  
"Cocky, prideful people." Tranis shook his head. "And you are a perfect example."  
  
"Let's go." Bit got mad at that remark.  
  
"Gladly." Tranis smiled and charged Bit.  
  
"So you pilot a Storm Sworder Triple S." the Wild Eagle smiled, Jamie had already turned into his alternate ego.  
  
"Yes," a deluded voice replied.  
  
"That would have to mean you are good, but no one is a match for the Wild Eagle." he smiled proudly.  
  
"We'll see about that." the voice, which is of course Shay, sighed. Jamie, I don't want to fight you. I get a strange feeling whenever I see you, which is why I will not open a communications link to you. Looks like everyone else has started fighting I guess it's time I start too. she started firing at him.  
  
"Leena, you are no challenge." Alikia smiled.  
  
"Shut up," Leena was really mad. "Wealse-Unit-Total-Assault."  
  
"There is no style to your fighting." Alikia activated a shield.  
  
"A shield, but that's impossible." Leena shouted.  
  
"Not necasarily." Doc replied.  
  
"Dad," Leena frowned. "You mean to tell me this whole time I could've been able to protect myself using a shield."  
  
"No, this Gun Sniper is a Desert Type, which is specially meant for excellent defense and great offense." Doc smiled.  
  
"Ok, dad, then how do I break through it." Leena whined.  
  
"You can't with simple missiles." Doc sighed. "I don't really know."  
  
"Thanks dad." Leena jerked when bullets started hitting her Zoid.  
  
"Are you done? I am." Alikia smiled and started firing rounds at Leena.  
  
"Leena is out of commision." Doc frowned.  
  
"Get back here brat." Brad shouted.  
  
"Not until you stop calling me a brat." Kora smirked.  
  
"Fine, kid." Brad sighed.  
  
"Ok, old man." Kora stopped.  
  
"OLD MAN!" Brad shouted again.  
  
"Old crusty man." Kora smiled.  
  
"CRUSTY!" Brad started charging her. "Strike Laser Claw."  
  
"Missed me." Kora jumped out of the way but then she was hit. "What the?"  
  
"It is a new trick I learned." Brad smiled. "Double Laser Claw."  
  
"Dangit." Kora sighed.  
  
"Looks like so far our teams are tied." Bit smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but the tie is about to be broken." Tranis looked up in the sky. Is Shay ok? I wonder.  
  
"Pilot, you are no match for me." the Wild Eagle smiled.  
  
Man, Jamie, your alterante ego is way to cocky. Shay thought to herself but then looked up to see a Whale King pull up.  
  
"Battle canceled, battle canceled." the judge waved it's arms.  
  
"What?" Bit looked up.  
  
"It's a Whale King." Tranis looked worried. "Oh, no Shay."  
  
"Did you say Shay?" Bit seemed shocked.  
  
"Yeah, she pilots the Storm Sworder." Tranis frowned.  
  
"Brad, Shay is in danger." Bit opened a comlink with Brad.  
  
"What, you mean she is here." Brad shouted.  
  
"She is in the Storm Sworder." Bit shouted back.  
  
"SHAY!" Brad shouted.  
  
"Brad, help me. I'm being attacked." Shay was getting hit pretty badly.  
  
"Shay," Jamie blinked.  
  
"Yes, Jamie, I'm sorry." Shay started to nose dive.  
  
"NO SHAY!" Brad and Jamie yelled.  
  
"Eject." Shay shouted and watched her Storm Sworder hit the ground and explode.  
  
"Shay." A man smiled.  
  
"Dr. Layon." Shay looked up.   
  
"I'm here to get you." Dr. Layon replied.  
  
"NO JAMIE, BRAD, SOMEONE HELP!" Shay shouted and then was brought up into the Whale King.   
  
"SHAY!" Jamie shouted.  
  
Next Time...  
  
Hi Shay here. I wasn't the only one taken, Kora was captured with me. Kora you can get out of the hancuffs, go find Varlet or Amanda. They both can help us. Varlet was actually my best friend growing up, she to was brought up in the Backdraft considering she is the neice of Pierce. Amanda cousin of Dr. Layon, and a great friend of mine too. Kora why are you fighting Varlet? Oh great, well can we all make it out alright Find out on the next Running Free...  
  
Reunion of Friends & Verbal Death Match, Ready Fight.  
  
Well how did you like it. I hope how long it was made up for the fact that I haven't updated in awhile. Next chapter is great, two new characters belonging to some good friends of mine. Well till next time. See ya later  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	13. Kidnapped & Meet Varlet and Amanda

Hello everyone, I'm finally back with this story. Sorry it took so long, I have been getting really engrossed in my original story, May Love. But I made sure not to forget you all. This is a chapter when two new characters are introduced. My two close friends, marle and my friend Renee. I really hope you like your characters. Well enough blabbering as usual, :)  
  
((Disclaimer)) I regret to inform you that I don't own Zoids, I wish I had cause I would be alot richer than five dollars.  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"My head." Shay sat up.  
  
"I see you finally woke up." Kora was sitting next to her.  
  
"What happened?" Shay moaned in pain.  
  
"Duh, we were captured, but by who I have no clue." Kora sighed.  
  
"Wait, I remember Dr. Layon." Shay looked around. "Backdraft."  
  
"Who?" Kora cocked her head.  
  
"I already told you about them, remember." Shay sighed.  
  
"Oh, the people you warned me about." Kora shook her head. "I guess we didn't do to well at avoiding them."  
  
"No duh." Shay frowned. "I wonder."  
  
"What?" Kora looked confused.  
  
"Oh nothing." Shay smiled. "Just thinking."  
  
"Ok, well then what are we supposed to do?" Kora looked at the handcuffs on her hands.  
  
"How am I supposed to know." Shay shrugged. "I guess just sit here until someone comes."  
  
"Then what?" Kora replied.  
  
"Figure out what they want with you." Shay pulled at her handcuffs.  
  
"What about you?" Kora motioned at Shay.  
  
"Oh I know what they want with me." Shay laughed. "And that is of no concern to me, all I care about now is to get you out of here."  
  
"Thanks Shay." Kora smiled.  
  
"For what?" Shay looked confused.  
  
"For caring." Kora looked around.  
  
"No problem." Shay smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With the Teams...  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was Shay?" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Because she didn't want anyone to know it was her." Alikia shouted back.  
  
"Be quiet, we're not going to solve anything with arguing." Doc sighed.  
  
"Then what should we do." Brad yelled. "Just sit here."  
  
"No," Tranis shouted.  
  
"Tranis this is the first time I have ever seen you showing this much emotion." Alikia looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, well get used to it. Shay sees me as an older brother and I can't let her down." Tranis sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well how do you think I feel." Brad paused. "I am her older brother and I can't do anything either."  
  
"Yeah, well I am the person she trusted her deepest secret to." Leena and Bit shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, well I...I...I." Jamie looked down. Did nothing. She never told me anything, just always asked me to help her with her Zoid and now even that's gone.  
  
"Jamie it's ok." Leena put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Jamie jerked away.  
  
"Do you like Shay?" Alikia looked at him.  
  
"He loves Shay, but won't admit it." Bit smiled.  
  
"Really." Tranis smiled. So this is the special one that she was talking about, wow she was so wrong about his feelings for her.  
  
"So what are we gonna do to get her back?" Leena shouted again.  
  
"I don't quite know yet." Doc sighed.  
  
"Well what should we do until then." Alikia sighed too.  
  
"Well I have a question, how and when did you meet Shay?" Brad looked at Tranis and Alikia.  
  
"6 months ago." Tranis looked up.  
  
"That would mean you met her right after she left us." Jamie looked at him.  
  
"I guess so, she seemed so depressed when we met her." Alikia sighed.  
  
"How so?" Bit frowned.  
  
"She really didn't want to leave you guys." Alikia sighed again.  
  
"Ok, but how did you meet her?" Brad looked at them again.  
  
"We were just driving by and she was sitting in the middle of the desert eating soup." Tranis smiled.  
  
"That's all." Leena shook her head. Shay where are you?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Shay and Kora...  
  
"Dangit." Shay was trying to break free. "I can't get my hands out of these handcuffs."  
  
"I know." Kora was trying too but looked up to see a bunch of cute guys walk by and when she waved at them her hand fell out of the handcuffs. "Well look at that."  
  
"Good job Kora," Shay smiled. "Now, go look for Amanda or Varlet, or even better both."  
  
"Ok," Kora got up. "I won't take long."  
  
"I can tell she's blonde." Shay sighed.  
  
"Ok, Amanda or Varlet." Kora was running down the halls of the Whale King.  
  
"Yes," a teenager with red hair, green eyes, and wearing Jincos walked out of behind a corner.  
  
"Who are you?" Kora stepped back.  
  
"Names Varlet." she smiled.  
  
"Ok, I need your help." Kora smiled and grabbed Varlet's hand.  
  
"What for?" Varlet just stood there.  
  
"Aren't you a stubborn one." Kora let go of her hand.  
  
"Yes, when I need to be." Varlet nodded.  
  
"You know that is not something to be proud of," Kora paused. "I am a princess now do as I tell you and come with me."  
  
"No, princess blondy." Varlet smirked.  
  
"Did you just call me a blondy?" Kora put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What didn't you hear me the first time? I guess all your hair used up to many brain cells." Varlet laughed.  
  
"Are you calling me dumb?" Kora was getting angry.  
  
"Noooo, I would never do that." Varlet replied with very much sarcastiness.  
  
"Well your a bimbo." Kora smiled.  
  
"A bimbo, really, would that make you a slut." Varlet smirked again.  
  
"Well..." Kora continued.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile with Shay....  
  
"Shay is that you?" a girl walked up.  
  
"Amanda!" Shay shouted.  
  
"How are you?" Amanda smiled.  
  
"How do I look?" Shay showed her the handcuffs.  
  
"Oh, I can get you out of that." Amanda pulled out a pocket knife and broke the handcuffs.  
  
"Thanks, I wonder where Kora is." Shay looked around.  
  
"Is she blonde?" Amanda smiled.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Shay looked at her.  
  
"Varlet is having a verbal death match with her right now." Amanda laughed.  
  
"Great," Shay shook her head.  
  
"Yeah." Amanda sighed. "Common." they walked down the halls to where Varlet and Kora were still going at it.  
  
"Dumbo!" Kora shouted.  
  
"Oh you should be one to talk." Varlet shouted back.  
  
"Well it takes one to know one." Kora smiled.  
  
"You do know that you just insulted yourself." Varlet laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Kora looked confused.  
  
"Hey Kora." Varlet smiled.  
  
"What?" Kora yelled.  
  
"Wanna know how to confuse a blonde." Varlet smirked as Kora looked like she was fuming. "Put her in a round room and tell her to find the corner."  
  
"Very funny." Kora shouted.  
  
"Yo," Shay stepped between them.  
  
"SHAY!" They both shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you know as much as I love watching you fight, we gotta get outta here." Shay smiled.  
  
"Shay, so this is what the bimbo wanted." Varlet smiled.  
  
"Yeah, if that is what you want to call her." Shay laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Kora seemed offended.  
  
"We better hurry." Shay looked back as alarms started going off. "Well that didn't take long."  
  
"Yeah, here swing a right, we gotta head to the hanger." Amanda pointed.  
  
"Ok, let's get outta here." Shay smiled.  
  
Next Time...  
  
Hi Varlet here. Will we make it out ok? What will Shay pilot? How will the teams react when they meet Amanda and me? What is the ZBC talking about? Will I kill Kora? and will Jamie ever admit his feelings? Find out in the next Running Free...  
  
The Great Escape & Battle's Gone?  
  
Doesn't that Summary for the next chapter make you want to read it. I hope it wasn't to much of a cliffy for you all, but next chapter is a cliffy that will piss you all off, but I just love cliffy's. :) Well hope to see you next chapter. See ya  
  
~Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. Anyone who likes Zoids CC, I have an announcement to make, I will have a story up soon for that series. I just have to finish the first two chapters. :) 


	14. The Great Escape & Battle's GONE?

Hola everyone! I'm back again. With the new chapter, this ones a cliffy hehe. Well here it is.  
  
((Disclaimer)) I do not own Zoids, although I have many models and own the whole series of New Century on DVD and Video I still don't own the rights to it.   
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Great Escape & Battle's Gone  
  
"Yo, what are we gonna pilot?" Shay looked over at her friends.  
  
"Well this is a Whale King and it is Dr. Layon's, you know how much he loves Zoids and collects rare and exciting ones." Varlet smiled. "and I think one of them will interest you."  
  
"Why is that?" Shay seemed confused.  
  
"You'll see." Amanda smiled also.  
  
"You guys are so mean." Shay sighed.  
  
"Yeah so," Varlet laughed. "Well one more turn and we'll be almost home free."  
  
"What do you two pilot?" Kora looked at them.  
  
"Well I pilot a Hell Kat." Varlet smiled.  
  
"And I'm gonna steal my favorite Zoid." Amanda smirked.  
  
"Isn't that bad?" Kora replied.  
  
"Oh common Kora," Shay paused. "And kidnapping us isn't bad."  
  
"True, screw them." Kora smiled.  
  
"There we go." Varlet looked at her. "You know blondy you may not be to bad."  
  
"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Kora sighed.  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Amanda shook her head. "I swear, you two really need some help."  
  
"Shutup!" they both replied.  
  
"Here we are." Shay looked at all the Zoids. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?"  
  
"Told you that you'd like it." Varlet laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but what is it?" Shay ran to the heavily modified Zabat.  
  
"Doctor Layon calls it the Storm Zabat, it is almost a perfect mix of a Storm Sworder Triple S, and a Zabat, it took him awhile to create it." Amanda ran over to a brand new Shadow Fox, with a few more weapons.  
  
"Aw and my precious Hell Kat." Varlet looked up at it. "Kora get over here, my Zoid is the only one that has somewhat of a back seat."  
  
"Coming, wait a sec," Kora stopped. "What do you mean kinda?"  
  
"I mean it is meant for a bag, but your small enough you should fit." Varlet looked annoyed. "Now get over here before they catch us."  
  
"Slight problem." Shay came over an intercom from inside the Storm Zabat.  
  
"What?" Kora looked over at the Zoid.  
  
"I'll be fine, I can fly out of here, but what about you two?" Shay motioned to the two land Zoids.  
  
"I checked our flight patterns we should be just above a plateau and it won't be that hard to jump." Varlet smiled.  
  
"Ok, then let's get out of here." Amanda activated her Zoid and it's many weapons. "Let's fire our way out of here."  
  
"Yep," Shay smiled. "LET'S GO!" she started firing the missiles in the front of her Zoid while Amanda and Varlet did the same till the wall came crashing down. "Feels just like old times." the three Zoids came out of there as fast as they could.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK OUT!" Kora shouted from the quote, quote back seat.  
  
"Will you shut up, I know what I'm doing. I don't want a back seat driver." Varlet shouted back.  
  
"Well get used to it." Kora shouted again.  
  
"Guys will you both shut up!" Amanda and Shay yelled from their Zoids.  
  
"NO!" they both replied.  
  
"They have major attitudes." Shay shook her head.   
  
"Let's go home." they all smiled and looked in the direction of the Blitz Team's base.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 Hours Later....  
  
How can I get to Shay? Jamie stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. I really don't think I am doing anything to help by standing here cooking to fill Bit's empty stomach.  
  
"FEED US!" everyone shouted from the other room.  
  
"I'm not gonna eat while Shay is still out there." Tranis stood up.  
  
"Well what do you suppose we do?" Doc looked at him.  
  
"Go rescue her." Alikia also stood up.  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Bit looked at them. "We don't even know where that Whale King is."  
  
"Well it doesn't hurt to look." Brad smiled.  
  
"Not you too, plus Shay has escaped before, she can do it again." Doc paused. "And we should be here encase she comes home."  
  
Shay where are you? Jamie walked out of the base. I can't just sit in there in listen to them decide your fate. I see something. he shaded his eyes and tried to see past the harsh sunlight. "Everyone I see something."  
  
"WHAT!?" they all came running out to join him.   
  
"Look I see, three Zoids in the distance." Jamie smiled and laughed. "I think she did it, I think she escaped."  
  
"And what makes you think that it's her?" Doc looked at him.  
  
"Well one of them is a flying Zoid." Jamie replied.  
  
"You know how many flying Zoids there are." Bit frowned. "False alarm." they all turned around and went back inside.  
  
Shay I'm sure it's you. Jamie ran forward. And I won't stop believing.  
  
"It's Jamie." Shay smiled in her cockpit. "Guys I'm going ahead."  
  
"Have fun," they all laughed.  
  
"It's them." Shay increased speed until she was there and had landed.   
  
"SHAY!" Jamie came running.  
  
"JAMIE!" Shay shouted and jumped out of the cockpit.  
  
"GUYS ITS HER, IT'S REALLY HER!" Jamie just kept running, while everyone came out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
"I'M BACK!" Shay shouted again as her and Jamie brought each other into a warm embrace. "I'm back."  
  
"How cute." Leena smiled.  
  
"You made it." Jamie smiled and then noticed what they were doing and both backed away, blushing tremendously. "I mean, it's so nice to see you again." he ran back into the Hover Cargo. "I'll go get dinner finished."  
  
"SHAY!" everyone laughed as they each hugged her and said their hello's again.  
  
Why did Jamie go running away? Shay frowned. It must mean that he doesn't like me.  
  
"Who are these other Zoids with you?" Doc looked at the two Zoids approaching. "And what is this new Zoid you have?"  
  
"Well this is the Storm Zabat." Shay pointed at her new Zoid. "And those are my friends, Amanda and Varlet."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Varlet jumped out of her Zoid.  
  
"That wasn't fun." Kora slid out and landed on her butt.  
  
"You must be Doc." Amanda opened her cockpit and also fell out. "I knew that my balance wouldn't last long."  
  
"How many people do we have now?" Tranis looked around and then noticed Varlet. WOW!  
  
"Hi, I'm Varlet." she smiled.  
  
"H...H...H...Hi." Tranis stuttered. "I'm Tranis."  
  
"H...H...H..ello." Varlet mimicked and laughed.  
  
"Amanda." she nodded her head.  
  
"Well intro's can be done inside." Leena smiled and motioned for them to follow her inside.  
  
"Ok." they all walked into the base.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Jamie blushed. "I already ate, so I'll see you later." he started to walk but then.  
  
"YOU SHOES!" Kora shouted.  
  
"What about them?" Jamie looked down.  
  
"THEY'RE PINK!" She shouted again.  
  
"They are aren't they." he took them off and dumped them into a trash can then walking down the corridors..  
  
"MINE!" Kora picked them up and put them on. "I love pink!"  
  
"OK," everyone laughed.  
  
What's with Jamie? Shay thought to herself. He seems so distant, he acted like he liked for a few seconds then he was back to being cold.  
  
"Common Shay let's go eat." Bit put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok Witty Bit." Shay smiled.  
  
"When did you come up with that?" Bit looked at her.  
  
"Just now," Shay laughed and started to run away from him.  
  
"Get back here Shay." Bit went after her.  
  
"Do we follow?" Varlet looked at Amanda.  
  
"I guess so, there's no way I'm gonna miss out on some free food." Amanda smiled as she followed everyone else.  
  
"Hey Varlet's your name right." Tranis walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah," Varlet smiled at him. He's cute.   
  
"Thanks for bringing our Shay home." Tranis smiled at her as he walked away.  
  
This is her home no isn't it. She did it, she found a home with happiness and people who love her. Varlet sighed. I'm so happy your ok, I had heard that you had escaped but that you had gone missing, I was so worried.  
  
"Common Varlet." Leena called for her.  
  
"Coming." Varlet walked up to her. "Let's eat."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later That Night.....  
  
"Guys everyone come here." Jamie yelled from the tactics room.  
  
"What is it Jamie?" Doc asked as he ran up.  
  
"It's a message from the Zoid Battle Commission." Jamie played the message.  
  
"Blitz Team and Black Desert Team, we have a very special request for you." an old man popped up on the screen. "I regret to tell you that the Backdraft has become worse than ever before, earlier they launched an attack on our records facility. We have lots of work to be done. I have some bad news to tell you, We are canceling the battles...."  
  
Next Time....  
  
Hey Bit here. What do they mean canceling the battles? We all find out who are ancestors were, and what they are only our great-grandparents, no way. What happens when Shay passes out? Find out next Time on Running Free...  
  
Guardian Force Revived & The Dream that Returned My Memories, Ready Fight.  
  
Well there you have it. Next chapter is the best. Shay regains all her Ancient Zoidian memories. You'll love it. Well I wish I could talk more, but I have to leave. So See ya next time.  
  
~Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. If you like the romance in this story, please check out my original fic May Love on fictionpress.com. And of course I recommend any stories by, marle, big fisch, PyschoKittyPurra, and so forth, so just read any stories that my reviewers have posted there. 


	15. Guardian Force Revived & The Dream that ...

Wow everyone I'm sooo Sorry that I've taken this long to update I've been super busy but hey this is a long chapter so I hope I make up for it. The reason I haven't updated is that my life has been kinda hectic with high school and I've writer's block for the past three months but for the first time I can write again I really hope you all like this chapter it is one of my personal favorites, well here it is.  
  
((Disclaimer)) Zoids is not mine, period  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"We are canceling the battles."   
  
"WHAT!?" Bit shouted.  
  
"You have heard of the past Guardian Force." the man looked at them.  
  
"Yes, Van Flyheight, Fiona Alisia Lynette Flyheight, Thomas Richard Shubaltz, Irvine, Moonbay, Raven, Reese." Doc shrugged. "But what does that have to do with us."  
  
"We are reviving the Guardian Force and we wish to have the Blitz Team, and the Black Desert Team with us." the older man smiled.  
  
"Why are we reviving the Guardian Force again?" Shay looked confused.  
  
"Well crime has gotten worse and we don't have enough crews to fight them anymore." the man frowned.  
  
"And so we are supposed to do what?" Tranis leaned up against a wall.  
  
"You and many of the other teams will be taking orders directly from the ZBC to keep peace on Zi until we have a chance to reopen the fights." the man nodded. "The truth is the Backdraft has a new advantage that we have yet to learn about. Their Zoids are becoming more advanced everyday and we have no clue why. We need to find out."  
  
"I'll do it." Shay smiled.  
  
"Well if she does, then you can count me in." Varlet nodded.  
  
"Don't leave me out." Amanda looked at Doc.  
  
"Blitz Team is in." Doc looked over at Alikia.  
  
"Well of course we will." Alikia looked at Tranis.  
  
"Yeah." Tranis shrugged.  
  
"Ok, well come to the Ultrasaurus. We have some briefing for you." the old man went off the screen and he was replaced by directions.  
  
"Let's go." Jamie sat down at the Hover Cargo's controls.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When They Arrive....  
  
"Welcome." the old man shook hands with Doc. "My name is Rudolf."  
  
"Hello Rudolf." Doc smiled. "What was this briefing you were talking about?"  
  
"Well we wish to let you know who your descendants are." Rudolf looked at Alikia. "I see your doing well, my granddaughter."  
  
"HE'S YOUR GRANDPA!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention it sooner." Alikia smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's not an important piece of information at all." Shay sweat dropped.  
  
"Well I'll start with you Bit." Rudolf looked at him.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to find out who my descendants are." Bit rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Well, your great grandparents are Van Flyheight and Fiona Alisia Lynette." Rudolf tried to see his reaction.  
  
"YOU MEAN THE GREAT HERO VAN!" Bit's mouth dropped.  
  
"I thought you'd react that way. Next is Brad." Rudolf paused. "Your relatives are Moonbay and Irvine."  
  
"WOW! SWEET!" Brad laughed. "I have the great Irvine in my past."  
  
"Yes, now for Leena." Rudolf looked at her and Doc. "You two go back to a man by the name of O'Connel."  
  
"You mean Captain O'Connel of the Republic." Doc smiled. "Cool."  
  
"Now Jamie, you are related to the Great Rosso and Viola." Rudolf smiled.  
  
"ROSSO AND VIOLA!!!" Jamie passed out.  
  
"Oh my, I never thought any of you would react like that." Rudolf laughed. "Now, Tranis you are related to Karl Shubaltz and Van's sister Maria."  
  
"So I am also related to Van, cool." Tranis kept his cool demeanor.  
  
"Varlet, you are also related to Irvine and Moonbay." Rudolf nodded.  
  
"I'M RELATED TO BRAD!" Varlet laughed.  
  
"NO fair" Alikia crossed her arms.  
  
"Now, Shay." Rudolf looked at her. "You resemble her so much."  
  
"Who?" Shay looked at him.  
  
"Fiona Alisia Lynette is your older sister." Rudolf smiled.  
  
"I could've told you that." Shay crossed her arms.  
  
"I know, but you probably don't realize that I once knew her." Rudolf looked up and sighed.  
  
"You knew my sister." Shay stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, I used to be known as Emperor Rudolf." he looked at her.  
  
"YOUR EMPEROR RUDOLF!" everyone shouted again.  
  
"My head hurts." Shay held her head.  
  
"Shay, you still haven't completely healed from that encounter with the Backdraft." Tranis put his hand on her shoulder as she collapsed.   
  
"SHAY!" Jamie bent down to check her.  
  
"It's ok Jamie." Varlet smiled.  
  
"What do you mean? She just passed out she's not ok." Jamie shouted at her.  
  
"She's always been a little weak and she's been known to pass out sometimes." Amanda replied.  
  
"Well when will she wake up." Jamie picked her up.  
  
"When ever she gets enough rest." Varlet shrugged.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Dream with Shay.....  
  
"Shayanna, don't wander off to far." Alisia called to her.  
  
"I'll be fine." Shayanna ran out of the house. "Why is she always worrying about me? Sure I know, we don't have parents anymore, but sheesh she doesn't have to be so protective." She shook her head as she ran to the nearby woods. "Reese." She shouted.  
  
"Shayanna, what are you doing out here?" Reese walked out of her hidden house.  
  
"I came to see you, what else." Shayanna shrugged. "Plus remember, you can just call me Shay, Shayanna is my proper name, that I hate."  
  
"Ok, Shay." Reese smiled. "How's your sister doing on the research for the cryogenic capsules?"  
  
"She's doing good." Shay smiled. "How are you doing on the improvements on the Zoid Cores?"  
  
"I'm doing ok, still have a few bugs to work out." Reese shrugged.  
  
"So, you call them Organoids." Shay looked at her.  
  
"Yes, they are too awaken with the Zoidians that we preserve for the future and to help them regain they're memories." Reese smiled at Shay's curiosity. "Are you going to see Princess Kora?"  
  
"Yeah," Shay nodded. "She's working with a few different scientist to develop a new Zoid that is to end all the fighting on Zi."  
  
"That's great." Reese looked at her. "Well you better get going, I know your sister will be mad if your home to late."  
  
"I know, well see ya Reese." Shay waved goodbye as she ran towards the city.  
  
"Hello Shayanna." a man with red hair appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"Hello Hiltz," Shay smiled. "Are you on your way to see Kora?"  
  
"Yes I am." Hiltz nodded. "You too then."  
  
"Yep," Shay waved. "Meet you there."  
  
"Ok Shayanna." Hiltz laughed.   
  
"That guy is so creepy." Shay shivered. "After I see Kora, I'm gonna go visit Reyo." she ran to the city. "KORA!"  
  
"Shayanna, be quiet." Kora laughed.  
  
"Sorry," Shay blushed.  
  
"Are you here to see about the work on the Saurer?" Kora smiled.  
  
"Yep," Shay nodded. "Alisia sent me."  
  
"Well, you can tell her that the Zoid is almost completed, we just need a skilled pilot." Kora looked at her.  
  
"Don't look at me." Shay waved her hands in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't talking about you." Kora laughed again.  
  
"Am I permitted to leave." Shay looked at her friend.  
  
"You may go see Reyo." Kora patted Shay's back.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Shay ran out of the city and towards a small house.  
  
"Shayanna." Reyo ran out of his house and hugged her.  
  
"Reyo." Shay looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You know if anyone found out about me, you'd be in deep trouble." Reyo smiled.  
  
"I don't care." Shay smiled. "I'll eventually tell my sister, that I've fallen in love."  
  
"Then that makes two of us." Reyo and Shay walked up to a nearby hill and looked out upon Zi. "What's that?" he pointed towards smoke in the research area.  
  
"I don't know, but that's where they were developing the Saurer." Shay jumped up. "I have to leave."  
  
"Don't be to long Shay." he called to her as she ran down the hill.  
  
"Alisia, what's going on? You were supposed to be in that area today." Shay ran as fast as she could.  
  
"SHAYANNA!" Alisia shouted.  
  
"SIS!" Shay ran to her. "What happened?"  
  
"Hiltz, he's stolen the Saurer." Alisia looked at Shay.  
  
"He what?" Shay seemed surprised.  
  
"Yes, he stole it." Alisia frowned.  
  
"Well then I guess right now wouldn't be the best time to tell you that I'm in love with his little brother." Shay looked down.  
  
"YOUR WHAT!?" Alisia yelled.  
  
"But he would never do anything like that." Shay shook her head.  
  
"Shayanna, you are not allowed to go near him again." Alisia yelled at her.  
  
"You can't make me." Shay knocked away her sister's hand.  
  
"SHAYANNA, GET BACK HERE!" Alisia shouted.  
  
"It can't be true, and even if it is Reyo wouldn't have anything to do with it right?" Shay wiped tears away.  
  
"Shay whats wrong?" Reyo saw her running towards him.  
  
"REYO!" Shay stopped when she looked up and saw the Saurer. "You weren't involved in this were you?"  
  
"Shay, now one will bother us ever again. We will live by our own rules." he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Your not." Shay stepped back. "This can't be true."  
  
"What's wrong Shay? You will never have to worry again." he looked at her.  
  
"Reyo, this isn't you speaking." Shay continued to back away.  
  
"Shay, come back." Reyo reached for her.  
  
"NO!" Shay ran away again. "This is just a dream right, this can't be real." She ran to her house to see her sister sitting down crying. "ALISIA!"  
  
"Shayanna." she looked up.  
  
"It's true, he is involved." Shay hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry Shayanna." Alisia patted her sister's head.  
  
"Do it." Shay looked up.  
  
"Do what?" Alisia looked confused.  
  
"Test the capsule on me." Shay was completely serious.  
  
"There is no way, I'm testing that on you." she shouted.  
  
"If you don't then I won't be here in the morning." Shay shouted back.  
  
"Shayanna." Alisia whispered. "Fine."  
  
"Thank you." Shay smiled.  
  
"One warning, if it starts to malfunction. I will be saving you." she looked at her sister.  
  
"I understand." Shay nodded.  
  
"And if it does work then there are a few things that might happen." she frowned.  
  
"Like what?" Shay looked confused.  
  
"You may decrease in age." She paused. "And loose all your memories."  
  
"I'll be fine." Shay smiled.  
  
"Well here goes." she sighed.  
  
"I love you Alisia." Shay looked up.  
  
"I love you little sis." she hit a few buttons as a strange substance formed itself around Shay, and the capsule sealed locking her away for years to come.  
  
  
  
"What?" Shay sat up and looked around a room. "Jamie." She looked to see him sleeping on a chair next to her bed, holding her hand. Does he love me?  
  
"Shay," he opened his eyes. "Your ok."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok Jamie." Shay smiled.  
  
"That's good." he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Jamie, do you?" Shay stopped herself.  
  
"Do I what?" Jamie looked at her.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Shay looked down.  
  
"No, Shay the truth is, I...." Jamie was stopped when Varlet walked in.  
  
"Hello Shay, feeling better?" Varlet smiled and looked at both of them. "Woops, did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No, we were just talking." Shay smiled.  
  
"Well, do you feel up to eating?" Varlet helped her up.  
  
"Yes," Shay stood up. "Common Jamie, we'll talk later. Besides, I need someone to talk too."  
  
"You do." Jamie smiled very big.   
  
"Yes," Shay nodded.  
  
"LEENA MY LOVE!" Harry came running into the base. "I heard about all that was happening."  
  
"Harry?" Shay cocked her head as he grabbed Varlet and kissed her on the head.  
  
"AHHHH!" Varlet screamed in fear and ran away.  
  
"Poor Varlet." Shay laughed. "Harry's hopeless."  
  
"Leena, where are you?!" He continued to run through the base looking for her.   
  
Next Time....  
  
Hey Jamie here. Shay wants to talk to me, I wonder what about? Maybe it's about her feelings for me? What its not? She's chosen me to tell that she has regained all her memories. Not everyone in the base is sleeping so peacefully, Brad is having dreams of memories again. What is with this all? Not to mention everyone ruins...well you'll just have to find out in the Next Running Free....  
  
To Speak of Memories & Dreams of Old, Ready Fight.  
  
Till the Next time I update, see ya  
  
~Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
Ps. I'll try to be quicker this time. 


	16. To Speak of Memories & Dreams of Old

OHMIGOSH!!! I'm so sorry everyone. I totally forgot about writing for awhile. Life's been hectic but hey I've been working on a new style. Hope you like it.  
  
((Disclaimer)) Zoids belongs to some rich person in Japan, not me.  
  
Running Free  
  
Chapter 16  
  
To Speak of Memories & Dreams of Old  
  
Shay walked through the hallways of the Ultrasaurus. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen before and constantly busy. People running here and there making sure it was still running correctly. She was supposed to meet Jamie in the hangar next to her new Storm Zabat.   
  
"Shay," Jamie approached her from behind. "Looks like I caught you before you reached the hangar. Well we probably shouldn't go there because it is bussling with people." He motioned for her to follow him and about 300 levels later she found herself standing on the top of the Ultrasaurus.   
  
"Wow! I didn't know it would be so beautiful up here." The sun was begining to set and the colors were fantastic. She sat down on the edge dangling her feet over the edge. "Jamie I asked to talk to you because I have something very important to tell you and I want you to know before anyone else."  
  
"And I have something important to say too." Jamie smiled at her. Now is my chance. It is time for Shay to know how I feel about her. He could see Shay begin to open her mouth but instead she closed it and stared at him.  
  
"Um, I guess I'll go first." She heaved in a large sigh and stared up in the sky. The two moons loomed overhead. "I've been wanting to tell you this but I don't know how to start."  
  
"I'm having the same exact problem." Jamie blurted out but shut his mouth and nodded waiting for her to continue. "Sorry, I'll shut up."  
  
"I guess I could just say it out right." She paused and watched him change his expression to that of an excited one. "My memories have returned."   
  
"Oh," Jamie's face fell and all the color drained from his face. She doesn't love me.  
  
"Are you ok Jamie?" Shay stared at funny waiting for his reply.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He sighed but smiled trying to hide his discomfort. "So is it a good or bad thing that your memories returned?"  
  
"I think it may be bad because they're not the most pleasent." Her gaze fell to the ground. "I'm alot older then I thought. The Ancient Zoidians did create the cryogenic capsules but what they didn't know what that they decreased your age. When I was frozen I was around 18 years old."  
  
"So what add 18 years to however many years you were frozen?" He shrugged but noticed a hurt expression on her face. "I'm sorry did I say something?"  
  
"Reyo." Was the only reply he got. "I was not only 18 but I was engaged."  
  
"WHAT!?" Jamie shouted out of shock. The woman that he loved had already been engaged once.  
  
"But he turned out to be the enemy and thus I was frozen out of depression. I don't really even know why I'm telling you this. It's not really like you'll be able to help. Sorry." She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. But the minute she really noticed that she had released tears the dam seemed to break and she was forced to cover her face.  
  
Jamie watched in shock as Shay broke down. He had never seen her cry and he found himself grabbing her and bringing her into a deep embrace. She choked on her tears an looked up into his eyes. All he longed for was the ability to kiss her. He wiped the wet tears from beneath her eyes. "You don't need to worry. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek. For the first time he noticed that she had a small scar on her cheek. He kissed the scar and followed until he met with her lips.   
  
Shay was shocked after what Jamie had said and the way that he had grabbed her buty what shocked her the most is when he kissed her. He was so gentle running his fingers through her long hair. all the black dye she had put in it had washed away and it had returned to it's original color, a dark brown with red highlight when in the sun.  
  
The kiss seemed to last an eternity neither of them willing to part and end this wonderful moment. At lasst though when they each needed a breath their lips parted and their eyes met once again. The sun had set and the stars reflected their eyes. "Does this mean?" Shay spoke softly.  
  
"Yes, I always have but I couldn't bring myself to tell you, and I couldn't bear a rejection. So I kept quiet." He looked down the the cold metal surface they sat on. Shay reached out taking his chin and forcing him to look at her, she smiled and kissed him once again. A simple kiss compared to the last but one enough the display her affections.  
  
The elevator door opened and Doc came bounding out. A wide grin graced his face as he noticed the two blushing teenagers. "Sorry if I interrupted anything but hurry we have something to show you. It is going to make you so happy.  
  
He left as quickly as he had come and Shay stood up first followed by Jamie. "Let's go." She reached her hand out, waiting for him to take it. Jamie was barely even able to believe what had just happened. The moment he had been dreaming of for a year and a half had just come and gone. He took her hand and together they got on the elevator making a silent pact to meet there again in the morning.  
  
Although Shay's evening was going well Brad's was not. He had gone to the quarters provided for him and fallen asleep but his dreams were not pleasant and more definently were not comforting.  
  
A young Brad sat in a field playing with his sister. She was making flower headresses and putting them on him. She had braided numerous violets in her own hair. Her laughter never ceised for she enjoyed every moment she spent with her brother.  
  
An explosion occured behind them and they both jumped up running in the direction of their home, in the direction of the explosion. At last they reached the house, it was engulfed in flames and they could hear the screams of their parents inside. Suddenly two shots pierced the air and the screams went silent.   
  
Brad covered Anna's eyes, picked her up, and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. She watched the roof cave in trying to comprehend what was happening. He did not stop running until night had fallen and when he did he set Anna down then collapsed on the ground crying. His face was already soaked with the tears that had been shed.  
  
"Brad," She touched his arm but he slapped her hand away. "It's all gonna be ok. I'll always be with you." He sniffled as he opened up his arms and she curled up into them. For two years they did stay togetehr, never letting one another out their sights.  
  
An older Brad sat in watch of his seven year old sister as she begged a man for food. He of course gave her some, unable to resist a starving little girl. She thanked the man and returned to Brad. They dissapeared into an alley way and enjoyed the food but their peace did not last long when a group of men gathered around them knocking them both unconsious.  
  
When he came too, he found that he was in a dark cell of some type. He couldn't find Anna anywhere and suddenly started throwing himself against the walls and the door trying to escape. His efforts appeared to be fruitless until he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Calm down!" A stern voice spoke as the door opened and Brad found himself face to abdomen with a very large man. He was very big and muscular and Brad recognized that he was one of the men from the alley way.  
  
"Where's my sister?!" Brad crossed his arms and tried to push his way past the man, with no luck.  
  
"She's safe but the scientist are ready for you. You have to come with me." He picked Brad up by the back of his shirt and carried him down a long corridor into a white room with skiny men dressed in long lab coats. One of them carried a long needle and as Brad looked around he could see Anna laying on a table asleep.   
  
"What have you done to her?!" He shouted and tried to make his way to her but as he did the need penetrated his skin and he fell backwards on the ground.  
  
"She is crucial to our plans." A man with dark hair stood over him as Brad faded out of consiousness. It seemed like a dream to him, large lights more needles, but what finally made him come too was the loud scream of Anna.   
  
"ANNA!" Brad shot up, ripping out the IV's in his arm. Anna screamed again as he ran out of the room past the scientist and into a room where he could hear the screaming. The door had a sign on it that read Research and Conservation. There were no more screams only a dead silence as he ran in the room to find Anna sitting in a corner crying. He could see that they had torn out an area of the back of her shirt, revealing her skin but it wasn't only her skin there anymore. A tattoo that read AZ was on her back.  
  
"Brad," the tears streamed from her eyes. "Help me." He ran towards her picking her up and carrying her away from the room. They read signs that said hangar and knew that there they could find a Zoid and escape. When they arrived many people had surrounded them and they could see a Command Wolf directly below them.  
  
"Brad," Anna pushed him into the cockpit. "Go don't stay here or they'll get you too. You must escape. Don't worry about me, I can manage on my own. We will see each other again, I know you'll make sure of that. Now Go!"   
  
"No Anna, I won't let them take you. I'll never leave you, I'd die first." He reached up to pull her in with him. "Your only seven, your coming with me."  
  
"No I'm not coming. I know I'm young, but you can escape. I will find you. Now go!" She pushed the cockpit closed and started to run away. He could see the large man rounding the corner directly in front of Anna. He grabbed her and knocked her out.   
  
"Anna!" Brad screamed but the Command Wolf activated and started to run out of the hangar. He could hear the large man say one thing, "He's useless, let him go. All we need is this little Ancient Zoidian brat." A voice that would always haunt him. "Anna!" Brad screamed once more, with the hope that she could hear him but she never did. Through all the dreams it always ended the same.  
  
He sat up in his bed just in time to hear the door open. "Brad," It was Doc's voice. "Come on Brad, get up. I need you to follow me. We have a big surprise for all the Guardian Force."  
  
Next Time....  
  
What could this big surprise be? Will Jamie and Shay finally get together? WAIT! WHAT'S THIS!? Find out next time....  
  
Still Alive!!!  
  
Hey everyone, again I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!! I didn't mean for this to take me so long. I've had extreme writer's block but hey if you like the new writing style please tell me.  
  
Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian  
  
PS. Some of my other stories have been updated. 


	17. Still Alive!

Hey here's the next chapter. It's a little short but I hope you all like it.  
  
((Disclaimer)) I do not own Zoids.   
  
Running free  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Still Alive!!!  
  
As the elevator door opened face-to-face with a grinning Leena. At first they were confused as to what could be making her smile like that. That was until she spoke.   
  
"And did you two have a good time watching the sunset? Do you have something to tell us all or have you both finally admitted that you like another." It was amazing how good Leena was at figuring things out about other people's lives and yet so clueless about her own. "Well enough talk to I'm sure we've kept my dad long enough. Whatever he wants to show us must be fairly important. He seemed quite excited to me."   
  
"I will have to agree with you there. " Shay laughed as they walked down the hall to where Doc was waiting. Jamie seemed quite embarrassed but kept his thoughts to himself. But no one could blame him, the best moment in his life had just occured and now he might have to explain it to others. "Earth to Jamie." Shay laughed as she looked at the very zoned out Jamie.  
  
"Huh," He looked at her, finally bringing his gaze from the ground. "Oh sorry, I just zoned out there for a sec."  
  
"You didn't zone out for a second, Doc's been talking to us for at least 20 minutes and you've missed every word." Shay smiled at him as he blushed and started paying attention. She also turned her attention back to Doc. He was talking about the tales of the old Guardian Force. At last he completely caught her attention when he mentioned something about Fiona and cryogenic state. "Yes and what about Fiona when she was in her cryogenic state?"  
  
"Not when she was in her cryogenic state but the state she is in now." Doc pushed a button next to him and a large door was opened revealing six capsules sitting in the middle of the room. "Everyone I'd like you to meet the old GF and your new partners."  
  
"But how can that be? They died long ago." Leena shouted so confused at what her father had just revealed to them.   
  
"No they didn't die, they just went missing. Thanks to technology that they discovered with Zoid Eve they found the ability to cryogenically freeze themselves to that they could be of use to the future." Doc walked behind a console similiar to the one that Fiona had walked behind when she put Shay into her capsule.   
  
Shay watched with great anticipation, this was the last thing she expected, the ability to see her sister again. The first capsule started to glow and they all waited for it to burst so they could see who was in this first one. At last the glass broke revealing the sillouhette of a man.  
  
"Where am I?" He brought his hand up to his head and then jumped realizing he was not alone. "Who's there? What do you want?" He stood up and got into a stance similiar to one he used a long time ago. He was ready to fight. "I am Van Flyheight reveal yourselves now."  
  
"VAN!" Everyone shouted but Shay was the first to approach him. She held a blanket in her arms to cover him. "It is alright. We are not here to hurt you. My name is Shayanna Lynette Hunter, I am the younger sister of your wife, Fiona."  
  
"Sister? Fiona? Where is she? I need to see her?" Van looked around quickly but fell down when the headache at last reached him.   
  
"Careful, you must rest. This has been a stressful day for you. Bit, here will lead you to a room where you can rest." Shay motioned to Bit and before he could refuse Van was already leaning on his shoulder.   
  
"It is time to open the second capsule." Doc spoke from behind the console as the second capsule started to glow. Everything happened in the same way as the first, the glass bursting and a sillouhette being revealed. This one also belonged to a man.  
  
"Who the hell is there? I don't like being watched." He didn't even stand up before everyone helped him up and led him to a room. Irvine was shouting the whole way down the halls declaring that he did not need rest. The next capsule revealed Raven, then Reese, then Moonbay and at last it was time for the final capsule.  
  
It began to glow but it appeared to be having difficulty opening. Doc shouted that the only way to fix it was the manually press the release button at the capsule. Shay ran towards the capsule as many alarms started to go off. She hit the button but was showered with glass when she did. She was lucky that she only got a few scratches on her arms. The sillouhette was that of a woman's.   
  
"Shayanna?" She reached her hand out of the smoke surrounding her capsule. "Is that really you Shayanna?" Her hand touched Shay's cheek and then brought her into a long embrace. "My sister, we have found one another at last."  
  
"Alisia." Shay wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I never thought I'd be able to see you again."  
  
"Life is full of surprises." Fiona Alisia Lynette stood for the first time in at least 50 years. But she appeared to be 21 and then Shay realized that the capsules had done one of their negative effects. Everyone had decreased in age but it appeared that their memory remained the same.  
  
They took Fiona to her room but nothing can ever remain joyous for long and Kora finally spoke up. "Shay, I am leaving for now. You all protect me and now I see that you have many others to protect and educate about this world. I have decided to learn more about this dispicable Backdraft group. Please understand why I must do this."  
  
"I understand Kora. I had to do that once too and it was one of the best things that ever happened to me." Shay gave her friend a hug and then she was off.  
  
The next morning arrived and they all new that there was going to be a long day ahead of them. All six of the old GF had no idea about this new world that had changed so much since the last time they had looked upon it. They would also have to find where their Zoids had been hidden, including their organoids. None of them were looking forward to this morning.  
  
Next Time.....  
  
Educating the Old GF about the new world and their new threats is alot more fun then they are all bargaining for. The next task is the Zoids, now that is a completely different matter. Will it lead them on a journey around the world and what Shay, Tranis, Jamie, Leena, Alikia, Brad, Bit, Amanda, Varlet, Fiona, Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Raven, Reese and Doc aren't the only members of the GF?  
  
Gathering the Zoids and People for the Guardian Force, Ready Fight!  
  
Hey sorry it's a little short but it's all I can do right now. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon because I've gotten my whole story plan up to the end figured out. Well see ya later.  
  
Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


End file.
